Perhaps Maybe Just a Little
by BurgundySunsets
Summary: Twelve years have passed since Frisk fell into the lives of her closest friends and now family. She had great friends, great parents, and...a secret love interest? Five. Five long years since Sans had realized something. "I...I think I love her." But there was another problem at hand. "But I can't be with her. I know she wouldn't reciprocate." (F!Frisk x Sans; Frisk is 23 here :3)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! Thank you very much for coming to read my story! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so I really hope you guys like it :) As of right now it is just a one-shot, but if I get enough requests to continue it, then I shall do so! Please review and leave suggestions, I'm open to anything you guys can think of! :D I'm also open to ideas for other stories I should write, as well~ Anyways, I do not own Undertale, the characters, or anything. The amazing game belongs to creator Toby Fox :3 Please enjoy!

Light streamed into the previously dark bedroom. The bedroom was tidy, but not too terribly so. There were clothes lightly strewn around the purple carpeted floor here and there, but besides that, it wasn't too bad. Posters of miscellaneous rock and pop stars covered the room, along with ones of anime and different pictures of what appeared to be a family setting.

A groan came from underneath the covers as a still petite and feminine hand shot out to silence the incessant buzzing and beeping coming from the nightstand next to the girl's table. An alarm, announcing the start of a new day; one that the figure wasn't too eager to start. Five hours of sleep was obviously not enough, after all.

' _Morning already huh…Maybe I can get away with five more minutes…'_ She thought as she started to be carried away back into the land of her dreams.

But have it as it were, the members of her household had different plans for her.

Frisk heard her door being cracked open slightly, and tried to ignore it. However, Papyrus was never one to be known as quiet.

"Do you think the human is still asleep…?" He had tried to say in the most hushed tone he could offer. It came out more as a moderate speaking voice, however.

A small chuckle soon followed.

"I dunno Papyrus. The lights are still out, there's a balled up girl under those covers, and from the looks of it, one that has a serious case of bed head."

' _Just ignore it…Just ignore it…If I do, maybe they'll go away…'_ She silently prayed to herself.

"B-But Sansss! I have prepared the most delicious, scrumptious, and painstakingly gorgeous breakfast I could possibly muster for the human! We can't, no we MUST not let it go to waste!"

"Well, let me go check then. If she's asleep, then it would be better to let her sleep. You remember the last time we inadvertently woke her up, don't you?" The other skeleton brother said.

Papyrus involuntarily shuddered at the thought. The day goes down in their household history as "The Messy Genocide". Frisk had gone on such a rampage at being awoken so early, that a food WAR, not a food fight, had broken out in the kitchen. Although it ended with himself glued to the ceiling with caramelized syrup, a Sans crawling on the floor with mustard, egg, and honey stains all over his favorite hoodie, and a giggling Frisk being suspended in the air with a gaster blaster in front of her that had been more interested in trying to lick off the mess on her than actually attacking her, the day had been great and everybody was giggling and full of laughter afterwards.

Except for Toriel. Toriel was definitely not happy. In fact, the reason why the infamous day became known as "The Messy Genocide" was because Toriel had kicked each of their butts so hard, it had caused Frisk's soul to momentarily leave her body.

Of course her loving goat mom instantly freaked out and worked on healing her, although mainly she had just yelled at them in the first place, she ultimately just grounded Frisk to her room for the day and made the skeleton brothers clean up the mess.

It was still something Papyrus did not want to relive however.

Sans quietly stepped into the room and stood next to Frisk's bed. His grin grew even wider when he realized he had the perfect opportunity to do something he had been wanting to for so long.

Frisk heard a whooshing sound next to her and sighed in relief. It sounded like Sans had used one of his "short cuts", to favorably get out of her room after checking on her.

That was what she thought. That was not what happened, she realized, when suddenly there was an extra weight added next to her, and a set of bony arms and hands wrapped around her.

Being faced away from him, Frisk let her eyes widen and a small blush creep up on her face as she tried to keep her breathing steady, and still pretend as if she was asleep.

She realized that was not going to work however, when Sans gently held her closer and rested his head on her shoulder, and looked down at her. A fond smile had graced his face, and he stared at her tenderly before speaking.

"Y'know, kiddo…I may be lazy, but I'm more observant than what meets the eye." He chuckled inwardly at the subtle pun. "You may be able to fool Papyrus, but you can't fool me."

An indignant "HEY!" came from the doorway as he shook his head and his smile widened.

"Sorry Paps, but you know it's true." He continued to look at her and realized she wasn't going to give up her façade any time soon.

"Heh…you know, it's a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming…On days like these, kids like you…" He instantly flipped her to face him and pinned her underneath him and quickly assaulted her in a rush of tickles, a large grin on his face the whole time.

"Should be playing video games with me in the living room!"

Frisk instantly erupted in a fit of giggles and squirmed underneath his touch, wriggling and trying to get away from the attacks. The sound was music to his ear holes. She tried shoving him but he wouldn't budge. She tried flipping him over to be on top, but his left eye quickly ignited into a blazing blue, and suddenly she felt herself immobile.

Sans smirked in victory as he looked at the blue heart showing on her chest.

"Give up yet?" He held up his left hand and was gently swaying it back and forth, as Frisk's body followed the motion, and a serene smile lit up her face as she was being swayed midair.

"Mm..ah…" ' _Lemme think…'_ She signed with her hands.

The shorter skeleton brother nodded and continued to sway her, smiling sweetly. ' _Heh…after all these years she still hasn't learned how to use her voice…Oh what I would give to actually hear her speak.'_ He also realized quite awhile ago that it was a well thought out idea to learn sign language when he was very young. He had figured it would come in use some day, and oh it did.

The young woman slowly smiled and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Hmm…" _'Nah, I think I'd much rather stay here like this, with you. Isn't it much more comfortable?'_ She signed again.A light blush appeared on her cheeks and Sans did a double take.

' _Well. I thought I heard- well technically saw it all.'_ A bright blue blush erupted across his face and he quickly turned his head away and laughed slightly.

"Ehh…as much as I would love to kid, I think we should go…Papyrus made you a "Spectacular breakfast", after all."

He gently removed himself from her bed and stood next to her bed, softly lowering her back down to the surface. His eyes returned to regular pinpricks as he quickly rushed out of the room and to the kitchen, passing by Papyrus who had seen the whole thing.

Papyrus merely looked between Frisk and the hallway of which Sans left into. He let out a hearty laughter and shook his head. "Nyeheheh! Oh brother, you're so easy to see through." He smiled knowingly back to Frisk and followed after his brother, leaving a blushing and somewhat confused Frisk to thoughts of her own.

' _That kid is gonna be the death of me…'_ Sans thought to himself. He walked into the kitchen and sat at one of the seats already prepared at the table, and thought back to everything.

Five years. Five long, hard years Sans had spent harboring his feelings in silence. It never became any easier, though. He remembers when he had first figured out that what he felt towards the young human was much more than just friendship.

It had been the first time Frisk ever went on a serious date, and had ever had a boyfriend. Monster Kid, if he remembered correctly.

Frisk had dressed herself up so nicely. Her hair had grown long over the years, and she had never cut it except maybe a few times to trim it. Her hair was pulled back into a high, messy bun, and she had fringes of her hair hanging to the sides of her face, with a single black and white polka-dotted bow headband placed over her head.

And the dress. Oh, the dress was absolutely gorgeous. He remembers the day almost as if it was yesterday.

 _I found Frisk pacing back and forth in her bedroom and decided to see what was wrong. I know that today she had a date with some monster named Monster Kid apparently. In all honesty, she could do so much better. She could probably have any monster, or any human for that matter with a personality like that, accompanied by looks that she didn't even need, but were just an added bonus. All in all, the young woman was just stunning._

 _I sat on her bed and quirked my head at her, as my grin widened._

" _Hey kiddo, what's with the rush? I know your "big date" is today, but it's not something you need to lose your head over." He chuckled slightly._

 _She turned to him and a strong frown spread across her face as she huffed. 'I can't find anything to wear. I want to look nice. So instead of being a big bonehead over there, could you come over and help me pick out my hair accessories at least?' She signed. Frisk then opened up her dresser drawer and quickly rifled through the contents._

 _I shook my head with a smile and stood up and walked to where she stood, and started going through the contents as well._

 _Something shiny caught my eyes and I smiled even wider than usual when I pulled out a shiny, multicolored butterfly hairpin, and stuck it against her hair to see how her hair would contrast with it. Pleased with the results, I handed her the clip._

" _Pull your hair back and use this to clip it in the back. It accents your hair beautifully."_

 _She smiled and took it gratefully, and signed a "Thank you."_

 _I smiled and nodded, and went back to searching. She needed something else in her hair that would also pop out._

 _Coming across a cute black headband that had a black and white polka-dotted bow on top of it, I pulled it out and placed it on top of her head, then nodded my approval._

" _Wear this as well. It makes you cuter than you already are." I chuckled softly._

 _She blushed slightly and nodded, and signed another "Thank you"._

 _After that she shooed me out and smiled as she stood in the doorway._

' _Thank you very much for your help, Sans. Excuse me while I pick out my outfit now.'_

 _I kept up my smile as I ruffled her hair gently and nodded. "Not a problem. Come find me if you need anything else." I gave a wink and went downstairs to watch some television._

 _About half an hour later, around the time her date should have been arriving, I saw Frisk come downstairs, and I dropped the remote out of my hand when I saw her. My eyes widened, and for once in my life, I had been at a loss for words._

 _Frisk came down wearing the hair accessories I had suggested, but had also decided to put on makeup that brought out her eyes beautifully as well. She had small, clear diamond stud earrings in her ears, and the most beautiful dress I had ever seen._

 _It was a halter style, backless white dress. The midsection of her dress had a black sash with a small flower decoration to her side, and the dress itself had sparkling sequins that appeared to literally make her glow. It clung to her figure perfectly, showing off all of her natural curves. The dress poofed out from the waist down, starting after the sash, and reached down to her knees._

 _Opting for flats instead of heels, she had on a pair of black shoes that also had small flower attachments to them as well, at the tops of her feet._

 _I sat there completely stunned. She looked absolutely beautiful and gorgeous._

 _Her hair had been put into a messy bun, with fringes at the sides of her face that appeared to have been curled compared to her naturally straight hair._

 _I came back to my senses when I realized that she had started to sign something._

' _So…what do you think? Do I look at least okay?' She had a slight nervous blush on her face, and I swore I could feel my heart swell and burst in that moment._

 _Standing up, I slowly walked to her and took her hands into mine._

" _Kiddo…you look absolutely stunning. I would say 'okay' is a bit of an understatement." My smile grew. "Never think you are anything but beautiful."_

 _Her blush grew at that and she gave a very soft chuckle._

' _Thank you very much…Well, my date should be here soon. Thank you for all of your help, Sans.' She signed quickly._

 _My smile faltered slightly as I remembered that she was dressed for someone else. But then I was also sort of confused because I felt myself…become jealous? 'Huh. That's new, even for me.' I thought._

 _The feeling would not leave me, but I forced to not show my internal conflict. New emotions that I had never felt before started to rush into me, and it became overwhelming._

" _You're very welcome. It was not a problem, and I found the experience to be quite "Sans-sational" indeed." I gave with a wink. "Have a very great time, and if he gives you any trouble, do not feel afraid to call me. I'll come and get you right away." I felt a surge of protectiveness overcome me, and I also tried to ignore it._

 _Letting go of her hands, I stepped to the side and smiled fondly, finally letting a bit of a blush overcome my face. We stared at each other, just smiling and lost in the moment for a few seconds, until the sound of the doorbell interrupted the moment._

 _Toriel came rushing down, camera in hand and grinning so brightly I thought I might even be blinded._

" _Ohh your date is here honey! Be sure to have fun, but be safe and be sure to be careful! Don't hurt yourself and watch out for other people and-" She was cut off when Frisk gave another chuckle and started signing._

" _Thank you mama. I'll be okay though, don't worry!" She ran into Toriel's arms and hugged her tightly, then placed her hand on her heart, then moved it to Toriel's as a way of saying 'I love you'."_

 _Toriel had tears in her eyes as she hugged her human daughter closer, and kissed her forehead._

" _I love you too, my child. You've grown up so quickly…Have fun, dear." She then let her go and snapped many pictures in a rapid blur, then went to the door and opened it._

 _Monster Kid stood at the door and smiled widely when he saw Frisk. "Hey Frisk! Oh, wow! You look amazing!" He himself was in a dress suit, and seemed to have at least tried to make himself presentable._

' _He could dress so much better though…Frisk deserves better.' I found myself uncontrollably thinking._

 _Toriel was snapping more pictures, and as her daughter stood in the doorway with Monster Kid, she smiled brightly and then waved at me as her mother gave the young monster a quiet, but serious, and from what I could see, scary talk about what would happen if he hurt her daughter._

' _Oh he'll have so much more to deal with if he hurts her…' He thought to himself, his eye flickering to blue slightly, before he quickly steeled himself. 'If he doesn't want to have a bad time, he had better not hurt her at all.'_

 _Noticing Frisk waving at me, I regained my smile and waved back. Soon they were out the door and gone, and I felt as if my heart had been taken with them._

 _Toriel stood in the doorway, smiling and looking through the pictures she captured as I slowly sat down on the couch. She had signed an 'I love you' to me as well before she left, but thinking on it now, I realized it was not in the way I wanted it to be. I had signed 'I love you back', and had even added a heart at the end with my hands, and that heart was still in the shape of my hands as I sat down and stared at it._

 _For once, I had a frown on my face, and I seemed obviously downtrodden._

 _Toriel noticed and quirked her head in confusion, as she came over and sat next to me._

" _Sans? Is everything alright…? I've never seen you quite as upset as you are now."_

 _She had a worried expression on her face, and I quickly turned to her with a fake smile._

" _It's nothing Tori. I'm alright. I guess I'm just feeling a bit…bonely right now." I put emphasis on the "bonely" and chuckled quietly as I heard Papyrus scream my name in exasperation from the kitchen. He had been preparing dinner, but had overheard the pun and from the sounds of it, lost most of the food he was preparing, on the floor._

 _Toriel laughed slightly, but then smiled with an even more worried expression. She looked down to my hands and saw the heart I still had created with them, and her eyes suddenly widened with a bit of realization._

 _Realizing my own mistake, I quickly put my hands in my pockets and coughed slightly and refused to make eye contact with her._

 _Toriel frowned and tapped my shoulder. "Sans…" She started in a hushed tone, as to not give away whatever was to be said. "Do you perhaps…have feelings for my child?"_

 _I closed my eye sockets and laughed sadly, and continued to laugh for a few seconds, then sighed as I felt an unfamiliar wetness stream down my cheeks, and land in ectoplasmic blue drops on my shorts._

" _Is…that why I feel like my heart is breaking?" I shook my head and laughed sadly._

" _That's the funniest joke I've heard yet, Tori. A monster falling in love with a human he has no chance with, and one you made me promise to protect at that." I turned to her, and the tears were still streaming._

" _But…Yes. I think I'm in love with her." A hiccup escaped my voice. "But I can never have her, and I know it. She would never want me."_

 _The monster queen's eyes widened as she saw the tears and my state at the moment. She then smiled softly, and gently enveloped me into a hug._

" _Oh Sans…Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm going to be honest with you, I really don't like the idea of anybody falling in love with, or dating my daughter. She's so precious to me, and…I don't want anybody to hurt her." That did nothing to stop my tears, and at those words I felt as if my heart was breaking even more than it originally had._

 _She started to rub my back softly as I quietly wept into her shoulder. I felt completely helpless at the moment, and I hated it._

" _But, that being said…I could not be happier to hear that you're the one who has fallen in love with my daughter. She's still young Sans, she's going to want to experience dating and what different beings have to offer. But I know one thing for sure, Sans. And that's if she reciprocated your feelings eventually, I could almost guarantee you two would be together for life." She set me in a position to look at me, and tenderly smiled with the most care and happiness I had ever seen the queen show._

" _Because, I know that you would never do anything to hurt her. I know you would love her with all you had, and would want to give her the whole world. You would continue to protect her, but for completely different reasons than you had originally started with." She chuckled._

" _And in return, I know she would give you her whole world, and love you unconditionally as well. Perhaps maybe you could even get her to speak a word or two." She said with a wink._

 _I straightened up and looked at her with a shocked expression. I rubbed at the leftover tears on my face, and sat there stunned._

" _How do you know that…? And you're really okay that if she reciprocated, for me to be dating your daughter?"_

 _Toriel smiled and patted my shoulder._

" _Even though she is not my daughter from birth, she's still my daughter regardless, and I know her like the palm of my hand. And like I said earlier dear, I think you would be the best person she could date." She closed her eyes and gave a bright smile._

 _I tried wrapping my mind around everything Toriel had just told me, and then when it finally sunk in, I smiled softly._

" _Thank you, very much Tori…That means a skele-TON to me." I laughed a bit and smiled brighter._

 _Toriel nodded and chuckled as well. My eyes widened slightly when I looked at the clock and realized an hour had already passed. Imagine my surprise even more when the subject of my affections came slamming through the door, tears streaming down her face, and mud all over her once solid white dress._

 _Toriel gasped and instantly stood up and rushed to grab her as Frisk started to try to run to her room. I noticed she had cuts all over her legs and that she was barefoot as well._

 _As Toriel missed to grab her and she passed by me, I stood up and reached out and gently grabbed her and pulled her to me. She was the same height as me by now, perhaps even a bit taller, but it did not matter as she froze and then suddenly broke into uncontrollable sobs as she held onto me and buried her face in my shoulder._

 _I gently wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer as I rubbed gentle circles in her back. My heart clenched at seeing the young girl like this, and I felt myself become overwhelmed with a fury like I had never felt before, guessing that her state had something to do with Monster Kid._

 _Frisk gently pried herself from me and sniffled and smiled apologetically. She then began to sign what had happened._

' _Monster Kid and I went to a really nice restaurant. That part was fine. When we left however, his whole entire personality changed. Suddenly a whole bunch of other monsters I had never seen before surrounded me, and he was smirking as he told them to carry me to the car, and not let me get away. He went into detail about how he was going to trap me at his place and never let me see the light of day again. I tried to get away, but they shoved me into a mud puddle and then picked me up and slashed at my legs and arms.' Tears started to appear in her eyes again._

' _I only got away because I decided to fight back.' Her tears became heavier. I knew this must have hurt her a lot, since she never liked to cause a problem or fight anyone at all._

' _I didn't kill them, but I didn't want to fight either…But oh Sans, it was such a disaster! I thought he cared about me, he said he wanted to try to date me because he said he had had feelings for me for awhile now! But it was all a lie!' By this point she had her face buried into her hands as she wept even more._

 _Toriel was by her side rubbing her back as well, and at some point Papyrus had come out and was frantically trying to calm her as well and threatening the life of whoever did this to her._

 _I had her in my arms still._

" _It's okay Frisk…It's okay. I'm right here. Nothing bad is going to come your way again. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." My own tears burned my eyes as my left eye burned a brighter blue than it ever had before. Magic was seeping out of me as my anger started to take control, and it pooled up my body in wavelengths, and crackled with energy._

 _To Frisk, however, it felt as if she was being wrapped in the nicest and warmest hug she ever experienced. She hadn't noticed my rage, but Toriel and Papyrus had, and they were taking very precautious steps to ensure that Frisk wasn't hurt, but that they weren't on the receiving end of my anger as well._

 _I smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head as I gently pulled away. I turned towards the door and lifted my left hand. It glowed bright blue as the door swung open and crashed against the doorway._

" _Welp." I said, starting to make my exit. "Someone is about to have a VERY bad time." And with that, I had exited the house and took a "short cut" to where I knew the monster would be._

Sans pulled out of his thoughts as he looked up and realized Frisk and Papyrus had both joined him in the kitchen.

' _What're you thinking about?'_ Frisk signed.

Papyrus snickered upon noticing his brother's blue blush slowly appear. "Yeess brother, what are you thinking about? Care to enlighten us?" He stated quite loud.

Sans tried to ignore the blush, but opted to just shake his head and grin more.

"Something **humerus** to say, Papy." He chuckled even louder when Papyrus groaned loudly and yelled at him.

"Enough of the puns, Sans!" He sighed and started working on cleaning on the dishes he had dirtied earlier.

Sans smiled and decided to start eating. As he took a scoop of egg and started moving it towards his mouth, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a curious young lady staring intently at him. He smirked and stopped moving the fork.

"Hey kiddo. Something on **your** mind?"

Frisk jumped slightly, a little startled. A blush of her own then spread across her face.

"Ahh…" ' _I just noticed…I've never seen you eat before. You always have a smile on your face, and you would think living with you guys for so long I would find out, but ah…do you even have a tongue?'_ Her blush brightened. ' _Sorry if I'm being rude!'_

Sans laughed lightly and his smile brightened. Setting his fork down, he turned to her and his eye sockets half lidded.

"It's not being rude at all, kid. It's just curiosity, y'know. But to answer your question…Well, how about ya find out?" His smile seemed to grow impossibly wider as he stared at her. It was always so much fun for him to tease Frisk. Frisk, however, seemed flustered beyond belief.

"Whyyy would you ever want to know something like that, human? Of course he has a tongue and mouth! Why, all monsters do! I, the Great Papyrus, am no exception to this! Nyeheheh!" He turned towards her and closed one eye socket and stuck out his bright, glowing orange tongue at her.

Frisk jumped slightly at seeing the appendage and a shiver ran up her spine. She looked to Sans with a somewhat scared expression on her face. "Ahh..uhh.."

Sans merely sighed and face palmed. More like bone palmed, actually. ' _Welp there just went that chance._ ' He thought.

Papyrus merely looked confused and shrugged it off, returning his tongue to his mouth and continuing the dishes.

Sans looked up when he felt a hesitant tap on his shoulder.

' _I would still like to see your tongue, Sans. If you don't mind.'_ She signed _._

Sans smiled widely once more and chuckled. "Well, again, how bout you give me a reason to show you. Anything will do." He tapped his fingers against the table, awaiting her decision.

Frisk nervously pressed her pointer fingers together and bashfully stared at the ground. Sans was starting to get worried she was scared of him now or something. As he was about to reach out for her, however, his doubts were quickly dispelled.

Hesitantly, Frisk looked up at him, and he noticed a look on her face that he had frequently seen when Frisk had her mind set to something. He blinked a little.

"Uhh…kiddo? What are you…?" He didn't get to finish the next word though.

The young woman quickly leaned forward and placed her hands on Sans' skull, and captured his teeth into a kiss. She had her eyes closed and an enormous blush, as her chair fell backwards from the speed at which she moved. Filled with determination, Frisk stuck her tongue against his teeth until she could find a crack, an opening, anything. When she finally found it she spread his teeth apart with her tongue and plunged it into his mouth, searching until she found the wet muscle.

Sans went completely still and his eye sockets went pitch black as he tensed up when Frisk had kissed him. His whole entire face was bright blue. In the back of his mind he could have sworn he heard a camera snapping in the distance. Probably Papyrus.

When Sans felt the girl's tongue make contact with his tongue, he instantly snapped back to reality. ' _Oh my nonexistent god. Holy. Holy._ _ **Holy.**_ _Wait this is nowhere near holy._ _ **UNHOLY**_ _ **SHIT**_ _.'_

Instantly, he started returning the kiss with fervor. Saliva started to drip from both of their mouths as his chair scratched the floor. Magical energy spurred all around him in excess as he moaned softly, savoring the whole moment, and his magic sent the chair slamming against the refrigerator that was behind them. An "eep!" sounded somewhere nearby, and the sound of a quickly opening and closing door, but he paid no mind to it as he pinned Frisk to the table, food long forgotten and scattered everywhere, and held her wrists above her head.

A purr resounded from the normally silent human, and Sans relished it all. Nuzzling closer against her body, he broke the kiss as her legs gently wrapped around the skeleton's waist.

Looking down at her, Sans was filled with awe. He had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, blushing brightly as a string of saliva connected their lips. The tips of his fangs glowed brightly in the sunlight cast over them, and he closed his eye sockets as Frisk's curiosity got to her.

Flushed and breathing heavily, she gently touched his tongue and then attentively touched at one of his fangs. Giggling softly she poked him to get his attention.

' _You're amazing. I love your tongue and fangs, they are very cool! And…I also really like you, too.'_ She signed to him. A brighter blush crept upon her face and she covered her mouth and giggled softly at Sans' expression.

He was shocked. He was stunned. He really couldn't believe what he had just read. Blinking some, a huge grin spread across his face as he laughed happily, and small tears appeared in his eye sockets.

"Really now kid? You really like a bag of bones like me?" He leaned down over her to be laying on her, stomach to stomach, well really ribcage bones and such, as he rested his head on his hands with his elbows propping him up from the table.

The girl frowned slightly at how he referred to himself, and then gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

She took a deep breath, and once again determination filled her. Staring right at him, she began to slowly speak.

"Y-Youu…are n-not…just a bag of b-boness. To me, you are…the m-most amazing m-monster I have e-ever had the p-pleasure to meet." Her voice was shaky at first, and very soft. To the one being spoken to, she sounded beautiful, serene, and like an angel.

"Sans…" His heart fluttered at hearing his name being spoken.

"Yes, princess?" He was smiling so encouragingly and fondly, it only filled the girl's determination more.

Blushing at the nickname, she continued.

"I-I think…I am…In love with you. I r-really, really like you. A-And I have for quite a few y-years now…I-It just took s-some time to notice it…" Her eyes glowed beautifully as she smiled happily, and giggled.

Sans felt as if the world had stilled, at least for a second.

The girl returned to signing, the stress on her vocal chords too much, thus removing her hold from his neck.

' _I understand if you don't like me enough to date me…But…what do you think?'_ A worried expression was passing over her face. _'You always tease so I figured maybe there was something there. Every time I got to be around you, my heart would race and I'd become so happy and excited. I realized after a few boyfriends, none really made me feel the same way as I do when with you. And you're just a friend right now!'_ She giggled even more. _'So…How do you feel?'_

Sans laughed even more.

"I'll answer you with a joke, kiddo. Knock knock."

' _Who's there?'_

"Love."

' _Love who?'_ Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked excited to hear the next answer.

"You. I love you, girly. I sorta always have, and it just developed into real feelings as time went on and you grew older. Heh…Five years ago, I would have never thought I'd be hearing this today." His wide smile was plastered on his face as he gathered Frisk into his arms, and hugged her close.

Burying his face into the crook of her neck, she smiled and hugged back just as much, nuzzling him as well and taking in his scent as if trying to keep it stored in her memory forever from this point.

A few moments passed before he leaned back to look at her again, and chuckled softly.

"To completely answer your question, if I like you." A smirk came to his usual smile, and he gently placed his hands on her face, balancing her body on his pelvic bones, as she quirked her head with interest.

"Perhaps…Maybe just a little." He laughed once more and leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss.

Soon after, the house rang with laughter, smiles, love, and a very, VERY angry Papyrus for the wasted food. Although, he wasn't too terribly mad…After all, his older brother was truly happy for once, and he had a possible sister in law in the near future that everyone loved!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I woke up this morning (well day, actually…My sleeping schedule is horrible!) to see how my story had done and wdnkdfhnk ;u; Thank you guys so much! I'll have personal thanks at the bottom of this chapter :3 I got one review asking for more, and that's more than enough for me to continue! I was actually thinking about doing so anyways cause I was thinking after posting it, and I have so many great ideas for this story! So everybody reviewing, following, or favoriting- thank you guys so so much! It means a lot and fills me with determination to continue haha!

So without further ado, here's chapter two! (hehe that rhymed, did you see that? :3) (Also p.s. sorry, I haven't figured out how to do line spacing yet…When I do I'll go back and fix everything, but for now I'll probably substitute line spacing with "vvvvv" or something :P) And once again, I do not own anything; Undertale belongs to Toby Fox :)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter Two

A few months had passed since the fateful day that Frisk kissed and proclaimed her love for Sans, and to her delight, he professing his mutual feelings. It was the start of another beautiful day for her; every morning she woke up with a smile on her face as she raced to see her skeleton boyfriend either helping Papyrus with breakfast, watching television, or assisting Asgore and Toriel with business regarding monsters and humans.

The young woman raced out of her room and made a hard turn out of the hallway that lead to her bedroom. Still living with her goat mom and dad, she had a pretty spacious living situation. Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus all lived together in a three-story home. Toriel and Asgore's bedroom resided on the first floor, along with a living room, spacious bathroom, kitchen, and laundry room all placed on the same landing as well.

Papyrus, Frisk, and Sans' bedrooms were all on the second, or middle floor. Coming up from the staircase, a right turn had to be made in which another living room preceded the hallway containing their bedrooms. This living room was very spacious, and had room for two couches, one against the wall that lead to the hallway, and one against the railing from the staircase, as the living room peaked out over the first landing. Frisk often had a wonderful view of the first floor from her favorite place on said couch, as she stared down at anyone that passed through said lower floor.

The second living room also had a large flat screen television, one that Papyrus had been confused as to why they needed such a large t.v., but that Sans had insisted would "give the room surround sound, be perfect for movie nights, and be large enough to play all of the video games they could possibly want".

Thinking about turning on the television to relax, Frisk changed her mind when she sat at her favorite spot on the couch by the railing, and looked up and saw one particular favorite skeleton of hers, appearing to be dozing off on the couch in the first floor, that was directly below the second floor railing.

Frisk giggled to herself as she watched her sleepy boyfriend, and rested her head over her arms on the top of the couch.

Sans had been exhausted from staying up so late the night prior. Papyrus couldn't get to sleep as quick as he usually would during their nightly bedtime stories, and as such, he had spent the whole night until approximately four a.m. in human time, playing puzzles and board games with Papyrus until the taller skeleton had finally worn himself out and fallen asleep.

As such, the usual smell of breakfast was not wafting through the house, and loud snores were still coming from Papyrus' bedroom.

An idea popped into Frisk's head when she realized Sans was still awake, but barely so.

' _Heheh…I always surprise him in the morning some way or another, so…'_

The young human smirked as she climbed from the couch onto the railing that guarded off people from falling to the floor below. The couch Sans was laying on was positioned directly under where Frisk was perched, and she held onto the rail tightly as she was in a crouching position on top of said rail.

Taking a deep breath, the thought of hugging Sans filled her with determination.

Smiling brightly and giggling happily, Frisk hopped off the railing and let gravity do the rest as she plummeted to the couch below, her hair floating upwards and her night gown flowing everywhere.

Sans was just about to fall asleep when he felt his heart tighten. Waking up instantly, but not moving, he placed one of his hands over his chest and a look of confusion overtook his expression.

 _'That's weird…'_ He thought. _'I only get this feeling when the kiddo is in danger…But she should still be asleep.'_ His confusion was answered though, when he laid back and looked upwards, and saw a smiling and giggling angel literally fall towards him from the heavens above.

Instantly he spazzed out.

"Ohhh hOLY CRAP! FRISK!" He shouted in pure terror for both his life and Frisk's as his left hand shot out and blazed with blue magic, and his eye did the same.

The girl's heart shaped soul showed on her chest and quickly switched from red to blue, as the still giggling girl stopped literally inches from colliding with the skeleton.

Heaving for air and placing his other hand over his heart, Sans let out a sigh of relief and gently lowered the girl to be laying on top of him.

Eye and hand returning to normal, he wrapped his arms around her into a hug, and then his usual smile returned as he smirked as well.

"Gee kid, if I didn't already know the answer, I would say you just fell for me." He said.

Frisk giggled once more into his shoulder and leaned back a little to place a soft kiss on his teeth. Sans returned the kiss happily, and blushed slightly.

 _'This never gets old…'_ He thought to himself.

When Frisk pulled away from the kiss, she had a small blush of her own.

"I-I d-did." She spoke out loud. Although she was getting better at using her voice, it was still rare when she did so, and a much enjoyed treat to the short skeleton.

 _'Every day. I fall for you more, every day.'_ She signed to him happily.

Chuckling happily, Sans' smile grew as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"Aww c'mon princess, you're gonna make me melt if you keep up with those sweet words. And I thought witches only melt." He continued to smile as he slowly leaned forward to kiss her again.

Just as their lips were about to meet though, well, her lips and his teeth, fate would have it as that was not to be.

For at that moment, a very tired, and an extremely energetic taller and yet younger skeleton came running out of his bedroom, flailing around and tripping over almost everything, and screaming at the top of his nonexistent lungs.

"SAAAAAANNNNNSSSSSSSS! SSAAAAAANNSSS! MY LESS GREAT AS ME AND YET STILL WONDERFUL BROTHERRRRR!" Screamed Papyrus.

As Papyrus started to run down the stairs, he tripped, fell, and tumbled down the entire flight until landing at the bottom, with all of his bones tangled around each other.

Knowing that his brother was not actually hurt, since Papyrus had suffered through falls a LOT worse than that before, Sans let a few snickers pass through as he covered his teeth and tried to look away.

"This…. MEANS NOTHING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A-OKAY!" Papyrus yelled once more.

Untangling himself, the energetic skeleton stood up and dusted himself off.

"Anyways. Ahem." Clearing his voice, he then sprinted towards where Sans and Frisk were laying on the couch, jumped to them midair, and landed on top of Frisk, effectively squishing her in between the two skeleton brothers.

"Oomph!" The air was taken out of her lungs as she tried to arrange herself in a more comfortable position, staring at Sans questioningly.

Sans merely look just as confused himself, and fixed his younger brother with a questioning look.

"Eey…Paps…You know I love you, right?"

Papyrus fixed his brother with a hurt and heartbroken look as small orange tears filled his eye sockets, and he wrapped his bony arms around both Frisk and Sans, effectively sandwiching the poor girl. He had an accusatory look as he spoke in between hiccups from his crying.

"W-Well apparently not enough! My dear brother always knows when I wake up!" He sniffled and pouted.

"A-And when I wake up, he a-always greets me good morning and talks to me! AND YOU DID NEITHER TODAY!" By this point he was a blubbering mess.

"H-HOW COULD YOU P-POSSIBLY FORGET ABOUT YOUR AMAZING YOUNGER BROTHER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MAY ASGORE HAVE MERCY ON WHATEVER POOR CHILD'S SOUL YOU DECIDE TO BRING INTO THIS WORLD WITH THE HUMAN NEXT YEAR! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN BROTHER!" He said with a huff, before breaking down into more sobs and burying his face into Frisk's back.

At this Sans' usual pinpricks for eyes went as wide as saucers, and a bright blush covered his entire face as he started coughing from his own saliva that he choked on. He could feel his girlfriend's wide eyed stare at him, and a huge blush of her own.

Once he had stopped coughing, Sans cleared his throat before fixing Papyrus with a severely apologetic expression, before moving his arms to wrap around his brother as well.

Chuckling softly, he shook his head and gave him a fond smile.

"Hey Papy. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Once you finally fell asleep, I had a few more errands to take care of, before I could even fall asleep myself. But ah, uh, don'tcha think the whole "child" thing is a little extreme? I-I mean, Frisk and I have only been together a few months…" He trailed off at the end.

Frisk seemed more curious now more than anything, and she was tilting her head in her own thoughts.

' _Huh? I can have a baby with him at all…? That's a nice surprise; I figured we would probably have to adopt a child. Not that I wouldn't mind adopting one to begin with, all those children needs loving homes too…But It's nice to know if I can actually have a child with him too.'_ After finishing that thought, the girl turned to look at Sans with a questioning gaze.

Trying not to make eye contact, knowing the questions his girlfriend would probably have later, Sans waited for Papyrus' response.

Papyrus looked up at his brother and pouted once more.

"You still gotta make it up to me, brother. And why would it be too extreme? You are having a child by next year I assume, correct? If not I will be highly disappointed in you. After all, I, your wonderful and amazing brother, will be the greatest uncle to ever exist!" Papyrus' tears long forgotten, his eyes literally started to gleam and sparkle as he thought of everything he could do with his niece or nephew.

"I will teach them how to cook! How to solve and create puzzles! I'll read to them every night, and fix them the best meals they will ever have the pleasure to experience! And when they are a baby, I could feed them as well! Ooh perhaps I could even tutor them when they have trouble with math, or even their reading!" The taller skeleton became more and more excited with every idea that popped into his head.

Frisk buried her head into Sans' hoodie as she heard everything, her blush returning with a vengeance.

Sans could practically feel the heat radiating off of the girl's cheeks, as his own blush increased as well.

Shaking his head once more and smiling sweetly, he chuckled and held all of them closer.

"That sounds like a great idea, Papyrus. Just let me take over some of those duties sometimes too, though. The little guy or girly might just start calling you "Daddy" instead of me, if you do all that too much."

Papyrus pouted a little but nodded nonetheless.

"I, the Great Papyrus, shall allow this."

Sans smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Now, to make up for not being there for you when you woke up, how about I whip up you all something to eat." He smiled more.

A cracking sound was heard as Papyrus' eyes widened and he literally propelled himself from the couch and into the kitchen, yelling the whole time.

"THANKS BUT NO THANKS DEAR BROTHER, YOUR COOKING IS WORSE THAN YOUR PUNS. IT'S ALWAYS HALF-BAKED!" The kitchen door opened and closed with such momentum that the frame momentarily shuddered.

Sans blinked a little, then a chuckle erupted from him.

"It seems as if I'm wearing off on him. But is my cooking really that bad? I guess its cause I always make the eggs **funny** -side up." He snickered at his own joke, and heard Frisk giggle into his hoodie.

They both jumped a little when a plate crashing onto the floor resounded from the kitchen.

"SAAAAANNNSSS! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" An exasperated Papyrus yelled out.

Chuckling even more, Sans looked down at Frisk still buried into his hoodie, and set a hand on her head, gently starting to stroke her hair.

Bending down to whisper lovingly into her ear, he used his other arm to hold her.

"Y'know kiddo…as much as I would love to stay like this forever…you probably have to use the bathroom and I know your morning routine is to take a bath, so I imagine you're probably wanting to do that all."

Frisk peeked her head out to look at him momentarily, before nodding, yawning, and snuggling deeper into him.

Smiling even fonder, Sans shook his head and scooped her into his arms as he stood up and made his way to the master bathroom on the first floor.

"SAAANNS! WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO "USE THE BATHROOM?!" WHY WOULD ANYBODY WANT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF AN INANIMATE OBJECT!" His curious brother called from the kitchen.

A bead of sweat rolled down his skull as Sans laughed nervously.

"A-Ahh I'll tell you when you're older Papy!" Cursing to himself for forgetting his brother's superb hearing abilities, he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

Once there, he closed the door and sighed in relief. He chuckled softly upon noticing his cute princess sound asleep in his arms.

Heading over to the bathroom counter, he gently set the girl on top of it as he rolled up his sleeves and went to work on setting up her bath.

He turned on the faucet to run the water, making sure that it was not hot or too cold. Once the water started to run, he stood up and walked over to the nearby cabinet, pulling out a towel and washcloth, and then setting the materials on top of another stool to his right.

The bathroom was of grand design, fit for monster (and human as well) royalty of course. Beautiful ceramic tiles lined the floor, and the walls were decorated with completely intrinsic splashes of gold and violet color. A hamper stood by the doorframe, where dirty clothing was to be placed after a bath or shower, to later be washed.

Left of the doorframe, where the bathroom counter resided, an ornate sink structure made its residence, with a dazzling gold rimmed mirror hanging directly above it. The sink counter had a door on its front, which upon opening it revealed a stash of vanilla bean, sugar plum, green apple, and lavender body washes. It also contained shampoos that smelled of roses, honey, cherries and apples, as well as spring waters for the manlier portion of the house. They just dealt with the feminine body washes, as Toriel had never understood why men WOULDN'T want to smell of vanilla or other heavenly scents.

Which basically meant Sans and Papyrus were screwed over on the body wash department, as they didn't have hair, so had no need for shampoo.

Papyrus didn't seem to mind, and often accompanied Toriel to the store to pick out more fruity or floral scents that he thought smelled nice, or that Frisk would enjoy.

Sans, however, didn't mind much as well. It just bothered him whenever Undyne would make one of her unexpected visits, and then proceed to laugh and tease him over his choice of body wash, and then spend half an hour asking if he wanted to borrow her perfume as well.

It was all in good nature, he knew that. But oh quite a few times did he enjoy dunking her with a gaster blaster right to the face.

He went back to the bathtub, checking the water level after having gone to the bathroom counter, and then choosing the sugar plum scented body wash, and rose scented shampoo that he knew Frisk loved and used more times than not.

Sans set the body products on the rim of the bathtub, as he then proceeded to sit on it as well, waiting for the tub to fill completely.

He closed his eye sockets and crossed his arms over his chest as he himself began to doze off. The skeleton hadn't slept at all the entire night, and seeing as it was nearing ten a.m., the morning didn't promise any sleep for him either.

Trying to fight off a yawn, he leaned against the wall structure that enclosed the bathtub from the entrance. Having no sleep at all was a completely new experience for Sans, especially taking in to fact that he is a normally lazy skeleton to begin with, that relishes naps and down time more than anything else.

 _'Well, besides the kiddo of course…'_ He found himself thinking, as he dozed more and more.

A soft groan woke him back up however, and he wearily opened his eye sockets once more. Still having his usual smile, he looked at Frisk and waved at her.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Finally get enough shut eye?" He tiredly asked.

Frisk looked at him and quirked her head before smiling and nodding. ' _Thank you for carrying me, and setting this up.'_ She signed.

Sans chuckled and nodded. "Not a problem."

Turning to the bathtub, he shut off the water as it was filled enough. He stood up and walked to her, picking her up again and then moving her to sit on the rim of the bathtub, where he previously was.

Straightening, he gave his usual cheery smile.

"I'm assuming you have the rest covered?" He spoke.

Frisk nodded and smiled, but then looked confused about something. "Ahh…"

' _I'm wondering about something though…'_ She started to sign. _'How come Papyrus didn't know what it meant to use the bathroom? Do you guys not process food or liquids like we do? And if not…How come all the bathrooms we have, mom bought with toilets?'_

A bead of sweat rolled down Sans' head once more as he chuckled, then rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"You see, kiddo, you are right about something. Monsters don't process food and water and such, like humans do. While humans expel the materials they consume, monsters do not. Instead of expelling the food and everything, it gets converted into pure energy that we store for later." He tapped his chin in thought, trying to look for a comparison.

"While humans also gain energy from what they consume, monsters gain every ounce of the sustenance, and the energy we gained from it becomes our magical energy later on. Much in the same way humans need food and beverages to survive, monsters also need the same thing; otherwise we can't use our magic very well." He smiled and continued.

"Monsters are born with a set median supply of magical energy that manifests within our magic itself. A larger median that a monster is born with, results in a stronger monster in general. This is decided entirely by luck, much like luck and fate decides the kind of stuff humans are better at than others. The monsters that have a larger magical energy median were probably what you called "bosses" when you first fell down into the Underground, and you had more difficulty dodging their attacks, along with taking larger damage when you tried to spare them." The skeleton spoke. Frisk nodded in understanding.

"A monster's magic median will never run out, unless they die of course. The overall performance of a monster's magic can be benefitted and strengthened, with things such as training, food, and adequate sleep however, with food being a main factor. If a monster does not receive enough energy from food, their magical energy will be depleted back to its magical median, which makes them weaker than normal." Sans started to chuckle at the awed expression on Frisk's face.

"So, in conclusion princess, monsters and humans do process food and drinks differently. We use it as a pure energy supply and do not get rid of it, while you use it as a base energy supply, and eventually turn it into waste to be expelled." Frisk nodded once more and nuzzled closer to Sans, lovingly wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

Sans chuckled at his next thought. "It comes with benefits though. We're less likely to get in a _crappy_ situation, than you guys are." He laughed even more and nuzzled Frisk as well.

"Now, the reason why there are so many toilets in the house is because Toriel kept her thoughts of you specifically in mind when choosing a house above ground, just like Asgore did. They obviously wanted their daughter to have everything a human would need, be as comfortable as possible, and for you to live your life like a normal human would, as best as they could provide for you to do so. It's not so often a human becomes monster royalty, after all."

Frisk smiled softly at this and giggled happily, nodding. ' _I love my mama and papa, and all of you guys so much.'_ She thought to herself.

Sighing in content, the two sat there until Sans eventually pulled away and bent down to give her a kiss.

Pulling away after a few seconds, he smiled widely and started to head towards the door.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, kiddo. Enjoy your bath." He said.

The somewhat tired girl nodded and smiled, waving at him as he left.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sans headed out of the bathroom and passed by the kitchen, smelling boiling pasta and tomato sauce.

 _'Heh, guess it is closer to lunch than it is breakfast.'_ He thought to himself, realizing it was past eleven when he looked at a nearby clock.

Only one destination rang clear in his mind as he walked through the massive house.

 _'T.V. Couch. SLEEP._ ' Hoping to get at least an hour of sleep before Frisk was done, or Papyrus needed his help for something, the now very tired skeleton practically raced to the couch. He would have used a short cut, but being as tired as he was now would only cause more problems than it would benefits.

The shorter skeleton almost made it to the couch. Keyword being _almost._

Toriel had rushed out of the study room nearby and was looking around frantically. Upon spotting the skeleton, she rushed over and grabbed his hand and started dragging him to study room of which she had previously been.

"Sans! I'm so sorry to drag you off like this, but it's an emergency! We're on the phone with Alphys and she needs your help extracting a new chemical formula that she had found that's crucial to how humans survive! We've launched a project to learn more about the human race to better understand them, to be able to help them of course, and she needs your help breaking the code!"

 _'Oh boy.'_ Sans thought as he was being dragged. _'I'm never gonna get my sleep, am I?'_

 _vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

A few hours later and Sans found himself practically dragging himself to the kitchen table for an overdue lunch, which upon entering, looked like a second lunch for Frisk. Papyrus was in there as well, gushing over Frisk asking for seconds of his spaghetti.

' _All that rushing, just to figure out how to make water and salt…_ ' He begrudgingly thought to himself.

When Sans entered the room, Papyrus and Frisk looked over and noticed he looked absolutely _exhausted_. He normally always walked slow and took things slowly, wanting to enjoy the small things in life, but now he was walking with a limp and he had beads of sweat constantly rolling down his face. His eyes were also half lidded as well, and the glowing pinpricks seemed to be duller than usual.

Sitting down at his usual spot at the table, Sans tried to avoid the worried stares that came his way as he shakily picked up a fork to twist spaghetti onto, from a plate that Papyrus had set out not too long ago.

"Brot….Brother..? Are you alright?" Papyrus worriedly sat down next to him and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

Frisk signed something that Sans hadn't been able to focus on, so she shakily spoke up.

"S-Sans…Y-You l-look sick…" She was terribly frightened. Never, in her whole life of knowing him, had she ever seen him this way.

Sans looked up at the both of them and gave a shaky smile.

"I-I'm fine guys…But what's the matter with you two? Y-You both look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled tiredly.

The doorbell rang, announcing with it a visitor to be attended to.

Standing up shakily, Sans slowly started to walk out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"I'll….get it…." He said. Papyrus and Frisk both tried to stop him before he got too far, but it was too late.

With a loud thud, Sans collapsed to the floor, hitting his knees on the way down.

"BROTHER! SANS!"

Papyrus gasped and rushed to his side, as Frisk did as well. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she got next to him, and saw blood dripping out of his mouth.

Her heart suddenly began to ache, tremor, and tighten violently, and she felt like all of the oxygen had been pounded out of her lungs. She had never felt anything like it before, and the red heart indicating her soul began to glow on her chest, as Sans' did as well.

The two souls were beating out of sync at first, until the girl noticed, looking at both of them that they started to equalize and both souls started to beat in the same rhythm.

With tears in her eyes, Frisk collapsed next to Sans and gathered him protectively in her arms. For once, her voice was not quiet.

"SANS!" Her voice echoed endlessly throughout the household.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: So how was that? Heheh cliffhanger~~ X3 I really hope you guys all enjoyed this newest chapter! And also...I am really not used to how things work on this website XD I'm used to wattpad, and I didn't post stuff there but I still knew how to go about the operations better than this website XD So I'm very sorry if it just sent out an alert I posted a new chapter...Only to find nothing there ^-^; I thought you go to "publish new chapter" first and everything and ugghhh...Slowly but surely I am figuring things out! :D

Anyways, time for review responses! :D

 **Team Wingless-** Thank you so so much for taking the time to review! Yeah, I figured I probably should have split the first chapter up, but when I originally started it, I didn't have many ideas to continue it until later on, so I sorta posted it in a way that if I chose to continue it, I could, but I still got the longer idea of a one-shot through :3 I don't know why, I just like to be very descriptive in my wording, so I tend to write a lot more than what I imagine some people would like to see all at once ^-^; Sorry about that! When I'm further along in the story, and FINALLY used to how fanfiction works, then I'll try to go back and fix everything to be easier to read and everything :3 For now I'm thinking of making each chapter 3000-4000 words, and then when it's all said in done, fixing it :) Regardless, I'm glad to hear I didn't have too many spelling or grammar errors! I went back through the chapter many times, so I'm glad it paid off :D Again, thank you!

 **Carla-** I FEEL YA GIRL! I love this ship so much too! It's sad to see it doesn't have a larger fanbase, and then there are people that fight and say it's not right or whatever...I can definitely see where they're coming from, I wouldn't support a morally wrong ship either, but Toby Fox has said that the character can be whatever you want them to be (And in all honesty I've always imagined Frisk to be around 15 or older), and any gender as well. He doesn't go on to mention Sans' age, but with the way he dresses and acts, I figure he's probably 18, give or take a couple years, in the game as well :) SO I TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE CREATOR'S LENIENCE MWAHAHAH and aged up both characters to be fair :3 Sans' age is a secret for now, well probably not much of one, but it'll be revealed later on :D And oh Papyrus' age is definitely a kicker in this story! XD Anyways thank you very much for taking the time to post such an awesome and great review! :3 and #Fransfoevarr for me as well X3

 **Marie-** Here ya go, dear! Another part! (Which, don't worry, will be followed with plenty to come X3) And awww thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear you really like my fanfic! But it's like your favorite?! Wow, I don't know what to say! That means more than words could ever speak to me! That's so sweet, and I'm very touched and appreciative! Thank you so so soooo very much! All of your guys' words mean the world to me in itself, and I'm so very happy you guys are enjoying my story X3 Good luck on your day as well, and I hope you have a wonderful day too! Stay tuned, I'm gonna try to post a new chapter at least every other day, until summer tasks I usually have to do catch up with me! But once again, thank you! :D

Haha thanks to everyone that has followed, favorited, or reviewed my story! I hope you guys stay with me and continue to like and enjoy what I post, and join me on what will sure to be an amazing story! (Again, so many ideas flowing! :3) See you guys next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hellooo there all you beautiful people! Here's another chapter installment of _Perhaps…Maybe Just a Little_ (That's how it's actually supposed to be written; fanfiction wouldn't let me add the "…" ellipses in the title :/) I hope you guys enjoy! And once more, thank all of you guys that are reading, leaving favs, reviews, and follows! It means so much to me, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! **OH! IMPORTANT DETAIL** : Starting tomorrow, I am beginning my two weeks of a dreaded time known as Band Camp…(It's so worth it though!) I love band camp and marching band with all of my heart, it's just that band camp practically destroys me every year, because I have INSANELY fair skin, and we're outside for 8 hours a day, every day, learning and rehearsing our marching drills. I come home each day, exhausted and more sunburnt and blistered than the previous day (no amount of sunblock stops me from burning ;-;) And plus, I'm working on starting a new job. I'm currently working on the application as I type ^u^ **BUT WHAT THIS MEANS** is that updates may come slower… :( I'm so sorry! But I won't do what I've seen some authors do, and completely drop this story. My original and main goal is to try and update every other day, but if I can't then I'll be doing weekly updates :3 Not too bad, right? :D I'm still so sorry if I can't manage to keep up with the every other day update though…I hope that doesn't upset you guys too much! ;-;

Anyways though, on to chapter 3! As always, I do not own anything, and Toby Fox owns Undertale ^u^

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 3

 _Its dark everywhere. All I see is darkness. As I tried to reach out to grasp for something, anything, a subtle light appeared in the distance._

 _"W-Whe…W-Where am I..?" I found myself muttering._

 _Standing up and dusting myself off, I started to go in the direction of the light. Perhaps it could give a hint or two of my situation._

 _As I neared upon it, the brightness became near unbearable, and very blinding. I felt myself being pulled towards it, dragged almost._

 _"W-What…?" I didn't stop it though. It felt comforting._

 _As I was pulled into the light, my confusion only rose._

 _I was back in my house. Well, not really my house. It was Toriel and Asgore's, of course. I heard a cry of pain come from my room upstairs. Naturally, I followed it._

 _"Who is in my room?" I said to myself. Usually people aren't allowed into my room, but I'll sometimes let Frisk into it._

 _Coming closer and closer to the door, the cries only got louder and louder. They sounded like Frisk's! 'What is wrong with my princess?!' I quickly thought. Running the rest of the way, the cries became louder and louder, and were accompanied by sounds of Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, and…my voice as well?_

 _Stopping just before opening the door, I stood in confusion. "Why…am I hearing myself?"_

 _Cringing, I took a deep breath before steeling myself and turning the doorknob, well, more like trying to. I phased and fell into the room of my destination, having come in contact with the floor._

 _I was even more confused, and stood up from the fall._

 _'What, am I a ghost now or something?' I thought to myself with a grimace._

 _Coming back to my senses, I was more surprised by the state of my room than I was anything else. Or, should I say "Frisk's and I's" room? Looking around, it appeared as if Frisk was completely moved into my room. My closet door was open, and it revealed a mix of my clothes and hers as well. The bedding was completely different, and there were more picture frames on the dresser and walls than there had been previously._

 _A loud cry and scream shook me from my thoughts, and no warning in the world could have prepared me for what I saw next._

 _Looking down, Frisk was on the floor at the foot of our bed with a lot of towels underneath her. The towels were soaked in blood. She herself was drenched in sweat, gasping for breath with her hair sticking to her face, and the bottom of the gown she had been wearing was a bloody mess as well. She had her legs arched up, and Toriel, Asgore, and even Flowey…? Were all at the end of her legs. Toriel had blood covering her once snow white fur hands, and her usual purple gown as well. She looked beyond stressed and worried, and upon closer inspection I realized she was propping something up that had been coming out of Frisk. Asgore was helping by handing Toriel cloths and other supplies that she needed, and also looked worried. Flowey had been looking like he was on the verge of tears as he tried to send support to Frisk, and at the same time shouting at Toriel, saying something around the lines of "I understand she was too far, but that still didn't mean we couldn't have rushed her to a hospital! She looks like she's in so much pain!"_

 _Suddenly, it dawned on me. It felt like my heart had dropped, and I stood frozen to my spot._

 _"Oh no…no no no…" I mumbled to myself. Looking up a little, I saw myself holding and propping Frisk's upper portion of her body in my lap. I saw myself with an impossibly worried expression, holding Frisk's hands for support as blue tears streamed down my face, and I was apparently whispering words of comfort to her. Blood was all over myself's hoodie as well. So. Much. Blood._

 _I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

 _"Haha…this is a dream…right?" I said to myself._

 _'You have to wake up…' An eerie whisper said from nowhere. It didn't sound malevolent, just concerned._

 _Papyrus was rubbing Frisk's shoulder and crying as well. I imagine it pained him to see his best and only human friend in so much agony._

 _Another scream erupted from Frisk and I shuddered, trying to cover my ear holes._

 _I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. To see her cry. To know I DID THIS._

 _'Wake up Sans…You can't go into a coma…'_

 _Another scream. Another. Another. When will it end?!_

 _I shut my eyes as well when I saw more blood appear. Why was there so much blood?_

 _I felt as if I was spinning. Like I couldn't stand straight. My legs felt like gelatin and I felt incredibly sick and queasy._

 _"Why…Why why why am I seeing this?" I kept repeating to myself._

 _'Sans…' The voice repeated._

 _My hands weren't working; I could still hear the screams. I felt even more sick. When would this hell end?_

 _I felt as if I was spiraling, I had no control. I kept hearing voices. They were getting louder. Flowey's shouting, Papyrus' crying, my OWN crying, Frisk's screams, Toriel and Asgore's worry. They just wouldn't stop._

 _"Please please make it stop…." I repeated this as if it was a mantra._

 _The sounds kept getting louder, I felt myself cracking, my ears splitting, the pain I felt was excruciating._

 _"I-It's not real…She's okay…She's okay…" The sounds rose to an excruciating pitch-I felt myself falling, I was gonna die, she was gonna die, it's all my fau-_

 _And then suddenly, silence._

 _Pure, gold, silence. I still refused to uncover my ear holes and open my eye sockets. I was not about to see the most precious person in the world to me, dead and bloody, due to my own fault._

 _'Sans…Open up your eyes.' The voice said._

 _"No…she's dead…it's all my fault, she's dead…my Frisk is dead…Just reset, p-please reset…Frisk…"_

 _'Sans…please…open your eyes.' The voice continued._

 _"N-No…S-She…I love her so much, no, I will not see her dead." I voiced back._

 _I scrunched up my eye sockets even more, absolutely refusing._

 _And then I heard something. Just barely, but it was still there. A giggle. My Frisk's giggle._

 _Followed by a very shrill, and high pitched cry. A baby's cry._

 _….Our baby's cry?_

 _'Sans…' The voice repeated softly this time._

 _Taking a shuddering breath, I rested my hands by my sides once more, and slowly opened my eyes. What met my vision, was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen._

 _"Frisk…" I mumbled to myself as I stepped closer to see, and take in every detail._

 _Frisk looked completely exhausted, that was to be expected. But she had the most loving and beautiful smile on her face, as she held the bundle that was our baby in her arms. She looked up from her position that the me was propping her with, and oh my heart completely melted and turned to goo at the smile she gave, so I could only imagine how the vision of me was feeling._

 _It was tender, so full of love, admiration, and awe. The vision of me that was holding her, had big blue tears completely streaming down my face, and a smile so bright that it probably blinded Frisk and anybody around. I saw myself lean down and kiss her head, stroke her cheek fondly, and then lean closer a little to give a loving smile to the small bundle in her arms before gently stroking its head._

 _I couldn't make out any distinct shapes or forms of the baby, it's blanket was in the way. Toriel was crying happily herself, and leaning back against Asgore who had his arms wrapped around her, and was tearing up while watching as well. They both looked like extremely happy and proud grandparents._

 _Papyrus was a blubbering mess, sniffling and smiling and running and jumping around the room with joy, exclaiming how he had a beautiful baby niece or nephew. I even chuckled at that. It was just so Papyrus._

 _Flowey just stayed where he was, staring at the bundle, completely stunned. From the looks of it, he may have said before that he couldn't feel anything, but I'd say he was lying. The flower looked as if he was going to burst into tears and melt at the sight of the baby as well._

 _The scene was just so perfect…I never wanted to look away. I didn't want this to disappear._

 _'Sans…You said in your mind that you didn't want this to disappear, correct?' Shocked out of my stupor at the bodiless voice, I stood there in confusion, but nodded nonetheless._

 _"Oh my…I..I never want this to disappear. It's sad to say that I'm a bit jealous of myself. Or my dream. Or whatever this is. Its...its perfect." I said back with love and awe in my voice._

 _'Oh, it's not a dream. This can very much so come true, exactly as you see it now.' The voice chuckled back at me._

 _'However, it can also not come true. The option is up to you, Sans.'_

 _Filled with confusion, a bit of a frown overtook my expression._

 _"What do you mean?" I replied back._

 _'What I mean, is that this is a vision, like you suspected. However, I can assume you've realized by now your body is elsewhere. I know you're not dumb.' It continued._

 _I only nodded. "I've…realized. What is going on? How come I'm like a ghost now? I don't remember entering Napstablook's kind."_

 _'Well, you see, you recently collapsed from exhaustion. You hit your head and snapped one of your knees on the way down, and right now you're at a crossroads. You can either choose to stay with your friends and family, by waking up now, or….' It said._

 _"Or what? What else?" I replied back._

 _A sad sigh escaped it's voice. 'Or, you can stay in this state and enter into a coma. You'll come back out of it eventually, yes, and all of your friends will still be with you. Except for one. The "one", I'm assuming, is very special to you, if the way your vision's self is staring so lovingly at her, and even yourself although it is just a vision, tells me anything.'_

 _"Why would this even be up for debate?! Of course I want to escape this coma, as soon as possible! I'm not that much of a bonehead after all…" I spoke back with a grumble._

 _'Then I need you to WAKE. UP. NOW. The crossroad is coming up quickly, and so far your body is showing no sign of re-awaking before the two roads pass.' It said._

 _"W-Wha? How do I wake up then?" By this point, I was getting worried. If what the voice said was true, then I don't have much time before this vision, and one of the people I love most in the world is stripped away from me._

 _'That's the tricky part. It requires a lot of determination, which as you know, monsters do not have naturally.'_

 _I felt my heart drop. I was screwed. I had no way to get out. Frisk was going to vanish from me, and I could do nothing to stop it._

 _"T-Then…how am I supposed to…If it requires something I don't have…?" I shakily spoke back._

 _'Love.' The voice said fondly. 'And no, not the kind of LOVE you are used to. I'm talking about genuine love that comes from the heart and soul. Do you feel warm?'_

 _Now that it says that, I do kind of feel warm, now that I think about it. A bit hot, actually._

 _"Actually, yes, I do…Really hot, more than warm." I started to pull at my shirt underneath my hoodie, flapping it to try to cool myself off. The voice chuckled sweetly._

 _'Well it really shouldn't surprise me that she would put that much effort into it…' It mumbled._

 _'Grasp ahold of that warmth. Try and concentrate to send it back. What you are feeling is Frisk's love for you. Her heart is resonating with yours, and with her determination, and your love for her as well as her love for you, it'll be able to tug to you back to consciousness. Send back as much love as you can, Sans, and do not let go of the warmth you are feeling.' The voice started fading at the end._

 _Nodding, I took one last look at the loving scene of my family the vision had displayed for me. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eye sockets, and let the warmth spread over me completely. I felt my heart appear on my chest, and felt as if I was being pulled quickly into something._

 _'Sans! W-Wake up!' I heard an angelic voice say. Grasping on to those words, I felt myself being thrown into something._

 _The extreme heat started to subside, but I was left with something warm and just as pleasing; a set of tender arms against my bones._

 _"Kiddo…" I mumbled to myself. I was back._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Kiddo…." Sans mumbled.

At this, Frisk's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and she held the limp body of Sans closer.

"S-Sans…?" She shakily said. Papyrus had stopped his frantic sobbing in the corner of the kitchen, and slowly peeked his head to look at his brother.

"D-Dear brother…?" Crawling closer, the taller skeleton sat directly next to Sans and Frisk.

Opening his eyes for the first time in what felt like quite awhile, Sans was greeted by the sight of teary, yet still beautiful hazel eyes staring down at him. More tears started to collect in those eyes, and his girlfriend's beautiful face scrunched up and her bottom lip started to tremble.

Sans tenderly smiled back at her, and wrapped his arms around her from where he laid.

"I'm here. It's okay." He spoke, then looked at his brother and smiled the same tender smile to him as well.

The response was almost instantaneous as Frisk lunged herself to be buried into the chest of his rib bones, and sobs racketed her body. Papyrus did the same as well, and repeated over and over about how sorry he was, and how he was going to be a good brother and not keep him up all night anymore.

Chuckling fondly, he held the two people he cared most about closer to him, and stroked Frisk's hair as he rubbed Papyrus' back.

"Hey, hey…I'm okay you guys. Nothin' to get so worked up about…" He reassured softly.

A flash of the vision he had prior to awakening flashed through his mind, and love filled his expression as he looked at Frisk, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Deciding it was best to keep the vision he had to himself, excitement filled his mind as he hoped that that vision really would come true.

The sight that Toriel and Asgore stumbled upon when entering the kitchen, was not one to be expected for either of them. They both shot each other a worried and confused look, as they walked closer to the scene.

"My child, Papyrus, Sans…? What exactly is going on?" The worried mother spoke.

"Dear, are you alright?" Asgore was especially worried, he had never heard Frisk speak before, while Toriel had once before many years ago. Hearing his daughter scream the skeleton's name, was not exactly the way he expected to hear the girl's first words that passed through his hearing.

"Hey, dorks, what's going on here?" Undyne entered the kitchen soon after the goat parents, sporting her usual casual tank top, leggings, and boots. For some reason her girlfriend, Alphys, was not with her but the group decided that she was probably passed out from the exhaustion of working on chemical formulas as well. Undyne had planned on stopping by to catch up with her favorite little punk, and the annoying yet still lovable skeleton brothers, but seeing the trio tangled up with each other and one with his leg bone fractured in a nasty way that was oozing blood, was not exactly what she expected either.

Toriel, upon noticing Sans' fracture, gasped and rushed to his side, kneeling down to inspect it better.

"How did this happen, Sans?"

Frisk was still a sobbing mess, and having screamed what little voice out that she had, earlier, did not respond and just merely shook her head.

Papyrus blubbered something along the lines of how it was "his entire fault", but the words were too indistinguishable from his tears.

Sans continued to comfort and console both of them, telling Papyrus that none of it was his fault. He then turned to Toriel, hissing in pain when she had accidentally moved his bone fracture the wrong way.

"Heheh I suppose I couldn't _stand_ to be in the kitchen anymore." He chuckled. Toriel fixed him with a somewhat stern look, indicating that it was no time to be joking. Undyne moved to be able to look at the wound better as well, then smirked and shook her head, apparently appreciating how radical it looked.

"Okay okay, I get cha. What really happened was I was just….tired. That's really about it. The doorbell rang, and I went to go get it, but I passed out cause I was so tired. On the way down, I must've hit my knee, causing the leg fracture." He explained. He grunted even more when Toriel went to work on healing it, feeling the bone trying to shift back into place.

Toriel nodded in understanding, and Asgore frowned bent down to lend his magic to help heal as well.

Sans tried to hold back a groan, but failed and just focused on not moving instead. He noticed tear stained hazel eyes looking at him once more, and looked down at the girl curled up on chest, next to his brother, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine….Don't worry about me, m'kay? I've been through a lot worse." The injured skeleton said.

It did nothing to quell her worry and guilt. She had noticed that Sans was tired, but she felt horrible for not noticing just how tired he actually was. It made her feel like a misfit, and horrible girlfriend. Sans always knew how Frisk was feeling, what she needed, or her state of mind, often times without even being told. He always knew what to say or do. Not even being able to notice her boyfriend's exhaustion, when he could read her like a book, made her feel as if she failed and wasn't worthy to be called his girlfriend.

' _I failed you.'_ She signed to him with a trembling lip.

Sans' eyes widened some, and he shook his head.

"No, princess. You saved me." He gave the girl a small smile, and chuckled at her confused expression.

"I wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for you. " He stated. "I hit my head on the way down, and I was more likely than not to end up in a coma. If that were to happen…odds are I'd be out of it a lot longer than you'd even be alive. Monsters live a lot longer than humans, so injuries such as that last a lot longer too…"

"But, I heard your voice. I heard you calling for me, and I realized I couldn't give up. So many times before I had, but not with you. I refused it." Sans smiled tenderly.

"It's because of you, I'm even still awake right now." At these words, more tears streamed down Frisk's face and she bent forward and kissed him on his cheekbone. Papyrus wasn't crying as much anymore, only holding to his older brother protectively and tightly. Exhaustion of worrying and crying so much was starting to get to him, as he started to doze asleep slightly.

Toriel and Asgore were still at work, healing Sans' fractured bone. Monster wounds were a lot tougher to heal than human wounds after all.

From her perch at the kitchen table, Undyne finally spoke up after becoming increasingly impatient.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry to interrupt this all, but do you punks wanna know the main reason I'm here, besides basic catch up?" She started, with excitement in her tone.

Sans and Frisk both looked up from their spots, as Asgore and Toriel nodded for her to continue.

"Alphys and I are getting married and she's been promoted to head scientist in her forensics squad!" Undyne fist punched the air and excitedly hopped out of her seat, causing the chair to shake from her excitement. "BOOYAAAH!" She had such an excited and happy look on her expression that spoke volumes to the whole group.

It became silent all of sudden. Frisk just looked up with her mouth hanging open, Papyrus quickly jolted awake and had stars glimmering in his eyes, Sans just sat there trying to hide a chuckle and smirk since he knew he'd get his butt kicked for it (but he honestly figured something like this would happen soon anyways), and Toriel and Asgore just stared at her dumbstruck.

"WHAT?!" Simultaneously was yelled across the room, along with a fit of chuckles from a certain short skeleton and gushing from the taller skeleton, after his initial shock.

Undyne just smirked and smiled with a large, toothy grin, and pulled up a picture on her cell phone of her proposing to Alphys to prove it.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Wooo! Another chapter done! Sorry I didn't get this up earlier, but it was worth at least a few day's wait, right? XP

Once more, here's some personal thanks to reviewers! :D

 **GoldGuardian2418-** Thank you very much! I'm glad you think it's cute ^u^ And also thanks so much for reviewing on both chapters, that was very awesome of you! :D And yep, Sans was okay (as you read/if you read), and I think the scene turned out pretty well for him so yay! X3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :3

 **Joan. WJH-** Heheh, here you go, another chapter! ^w^ I'm also really glad you think it's cute as well! Thank you very much for reviewing, too! Also, I'm happy that the pacing is going smoothly (I was worried for a second there if things seemed a little rushed ^-^; ) But anyways thanks so much again, and once more I also hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

Anyways like I said up top (which I apologize for a massive A/N intro lol XD) soon I may not be able to publish new chapters as frequently as I am right now, but fret not! I will continue to update a new chapter at least once a week ^w^ Once again thank you very much to anyone who is reading my fanfic, and to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or followed it! It means a lot to me! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya guys next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heeyyy! I'm back with another chapter of _Perhaps…Maybe a Little_! Sorry it took so long for me to get this up, first week of band camp this year was not as bad as I thought it'd be, but it was still exhausting like usual and took up a lot of the time in my days ;u; The real fun begins next week…ahhh TwT Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Once again, I own nothing and Undertale belongs to Toby Fox :3

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 4

The room became engulfed in loud chatter as everyone broke out at once; talking about the shocking news they had just received.

Undyne placed her phone back in her pants' pocket and crossed her arms around her chest as she stood with a smirk plastered to her face.

"I know, isn't this just amazing! I have the most beautiful girlfriend, and soon to be most beautiful wife in the whole world!" She said proudly.

"Nyeheheh! Congratulations, Undyne! This calls for a celebration! I, the Great Papyrus, shall make the most delectable celebration spaghetti anyone has ever tasted!" Papyrus stated loudly and gleefully as he stood up and started to run to the stove. However, on the way, he tripped over Sans' sprawled out legs that were still being healed by Toriel and Asgore, and fell face first onto the floor.

"AHHH!" Papyrus yelled in surprise.

A cracking sound was heard and everybody turned to look at Sans, who had a surprisingly blank look on his face, despite his everlasting smile.

Frisk looked up at her boyfriend in worry, and gently poked at his cheek and gasped when she noticed a small crack in his usually perfect teeth, from how tightly they were clenched together.

Toriel sat, covering her mouth in shock with one hand as her other hand worked to still heal the now even bigger fracture in his leg. Asgore frowned and continued to work on the wound with renewed vigor.

"This is no good…" The monster king mumbled.

Frisk felt a shudder run through Sans' body, and the worried frown on her face only grew larger. The atmosphere changed as one of the skeleton's pupils died out and left a black, void eye socket, as the other eye switched to a blazing blue color.

"Frisk…Cover your ears please. Papyrus, cover your ear holes." He shakily spoke.

Frisk looked even more confused, but did what was requested of her, as Papyrus looked over and had big, orange tears streaming down his cheekbones as he nodded and complied.

Toriel, Asgore, and Undyne looked at each other in confusion, and then looked back at Sans.

Another shudder ran through the skeleton's body as he cried out loudly, collapsed back into Frisk's lap, and then a long string of colorful vocabulary escaped past his tongue.

"Mother *bleep* ing *bleep* this hurts like a *bleep* ing *bleep* ! Who the hell *bleep* ing decided that bones *bleep* ing had to be *bleep* ing made of some of the softest *bleep* ing minerals what the actual *bleep* why does this hurt so much! *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* ing *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*ers *bleep* on a Tuesday!" Sans yelled out with one tear trickling down his cheek from the stress, and a blue blush splayed across his cheekbones.

The tired out skeleton gasped for air as he glared at Undyne who was hunched over and had a hand covering her mouth and stomach, and was trying to not laugh. Sans' vocabulary had been so colorful, that the fish monster had to click a button on her phone to bleep out every curse that the skeleton had uttered.

Toriel and Asgore, however, were both close enough that they still heard it, and had matching large red blushes on their entire faces. Both tried not to look at Sans as they continued to heal his leg, and sighed in relief when the fracture was finally starting to close up.

The shorter skeleton grunted from the pain, but let out a sigh of relief when he felt the fracture finally starting to mend. Looking at Frisk, his usual smile returned as he uncovered her ears for her, then looked at Papyrus and smiled and nodded at him to do the same.

Papyrus sniffled and wiped at his tears, and tried not to start bawling.

"B-Brother…I-I'm so terribly sorry! I-I keep hurting you…I…" More tears started to gather in the younger skeleton's eyes as he looked on at his brother.

Sans looked at his little brother and chuckled, shaking his head at the same time.

"Papy, don't worry about it. Do whatever ya can or want, or don't even mean to do, and your old big brother can handle it. I may not have thick bones, but I sure as heck have thick skin and can handle something as little as a fracture." Sans told him, and winked to cheer him up.

Papyrus groaned softly at the joke, but cheered up a little and stood up, dusting himself at the same time.

"Yes, well…I'm glad to see you're okay." Papyrus smiled at him, then instantly went back to his cheerful self, not letting the minor altercation get to him.

"Now how about my world famous spaghetti! Nyeheheh!~" The taller skeleton instantly went to retrieve more pots and sauce pans, as well as the ingredients. The previous batch of spaghetti had gone cold, and he decided that it was obviously not fit to be served again.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Sans turned to Frisk when he noticed her staring.

"What's up kiddo? Do I got somethin' in my teeth?" He grinned wider for emphasis.

Frisk blushed and looked away, having been caught staring. She shook her head and coughed a little into her hand, then began to sign something.

 _'No…but… I know it's odd but…uh…how old are you?'_ The young woman signed, albeit a bit nervously.

She had noticed the calendar on the fridge, that along with pictures of the whole family, she remembered that Toriel had insisted that Sans and Papyrus post childhood pictures as well. A cute photograph of a baby Sans with a cupcake hat, sitting in a highchair as a tall, mysterious older skeleton was feeding him was posted onto the fridge. The older skeleton's face was turned towards Sans, so it did not give a good view of his characteristics. Another picture was right besides it of a young teenage looking Sans sporting his familiar blue jacket, sitting down with one of the biggest grins Frisk had ever seen on his face, as he held a joyous and giggling baby Papyrus in his lap. Papyrus had his tiny arms stretched around Sans as much as he could manage, and Sans was holding onto him as if he was the most precious thing in the whole world. Once again, the mysterious taller skeleton was standing right next to Sans, and had an arm wrapped around his shoulders. This time, his face could not be seen because the skeleton was simply too tall, and had his face cut out of the picture.

 _'I'll probably ask about that later as well…'_ Frisk thought to herself.

Sans turned to look at his curious girlfriend and his eyebrow bone quirked upwards as he laughed a bit.

"Jeez hon, I know I'm literally just a pile of bones, but I ain't that ancient. How old do you think I am?" He smirked towards the girl.

Undyne was sitting on the kitchen table, texting someone on her phone but also listening to the conversation, as Papyrus hummed to himself and continued preparing his special spaghetti. Toriel just had a content smile on her face as she worked on finishing up Sans' leg, as Asgore did so as well.

Frisk tapped her chin in thought, and then signed her answer with a smile.

 _'You're twenty-four, aren't you?'_

Sans blinked a little, and then chuckled at her expression. It was just so innocent, hopeful, and sweet.

"Well, in relevance to monster years, I'm closer to twenty, and I'll always be like that since I've capsized and met my maturity point. To make a long story short, monsters live basically forever and the day and night cycles are different in the Underground, so I really just cut off a few years from the age that humans would consider us based on our appearance, at least for me since it took me longer to grow; or we just state whatever age we act like. It's an easier way to explain why some monsters seem more mature than others, but look the same age. But in actual human years, I'm twenty-six years old. You were really close though!" He continued to chuckle.

He then sheepishly rubbed the back of his school.

"In relevance, Papyrus and I are actually pretty young monsters, compared to someone like probably Undyne." He sent Undyne a smirk as her head instantly snapped up and she growled at him.

"Watch your mouth, funny sack." She grumbled and then went back to her phone.

Frisk took all of the knowledge in and blinked a little, but slowly nodded to show her understanding.

' _Ah I see…'_ She began to sign. _'Then, how old is Papyrus?'_ The human's curiosity had gotten the best of her once again.

Sans full out laughed at the question, then smiled and stroked her hair, looking back to his younger brother.

"Eyyy, Papyrus! How old are you turning this year, in human years?"

The previously cooking skeleton looked back at his brother and quirked his head curiously.

"I'm turning thirteen….Why do you ask?" The taller skeleton looked genuinely curious about why his brother had asked. Obviously he should remember his own younger brother's age, shouldn't he?

At hearing the younger and yet taller skeleton's response, however, Frisk's eyes practically popped out of her skull. She comically and rapidly snapped her head back and forth between Papyrus and Sans, looking at the two in shock.

 _'What?!'_ She signed violently, letting her expressions put the emphasis in the words.

 _'But that means Papyrus would have only been five years old when I first fell to the Underground! Wait, wait, what?!'_ The information was really hard for Frisk to comprehend, and Toriel, Undyne, Asgore, and Sans all started to laugh a bit at her expressions. Papyrus merely looked confused and looked at all of them.

"N-Now Papy…what's your age in monster years?" Sans said when he controlled his laughed fit.

"Oh, I'm nineteen years old then." The taller skeleton smiled. "Why do you ask though, brother? Shouldn't you know?"

Frisk's head shot between the two once more, and she looked even more stunned.

 _'Why does he look just as old as you, if not older then!? Also, he did not look small when I first fell, he looked exactly as he does now! Shouldn't he look more like he did in the picture on the fridge, when I fell?'_ The young girl quickly signed.

Sans smiled and held Frisk in a hug and chuckled once more.

"Princess, what did I say earlier? Monsters mature quickly. A lot more quickly than humans. Really, we only stay looking like a bunch of baby bones and young bones for maybe two or three years of our lives, before we look like what we will for the rest of our immortal lives. Well, unless of course you're me, and your body matures slower because you're stunted from a lab acci-" Sans' eyes widened as he realized what he was about to say, and then quickly chuckled and changed the subject.

"That's all in the past though, I'm completely matured now and up to speed with everyone else..." He stated under his breath, with an awkward cough.

Frisk noticed, and quirked her head with a frown. "Aahh..?"

"Heheh…anyways, yeah Papyrus here is thirteen in human years, nineteen in monster years, I'm twenty-six in human years, twenty in monster years, and Undyne is two million in human years and a million in monster years." Sans smiled when Toriel and Asgore both finished up and chuckled softly. He moved his leg around to experiment with it, and smiled at the results.

A growl erupted from Undyne's throat and the kitchen table cracked from the pressure of her hand clenched on it.

"What did you say, you lazy punk?" She bared her fangs and narrowed her one visible eye.

A bead of sweat rolled down Sans' skull as his smile grew, and he stood up, picking Frisk up along the way, and held her bridal style.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I hit a raw spot. Tell me, what kind of fish are you…That way I know just how fried you'll be after this." His eye sockets glowed with mischief as a crap eating grin formed on his face.

Frisk blushed slightly and nuzzled to his ribs, and looked between the two nervously.

"Now you two…Sans, don't be rude, and Undyne, don't break another one of his bones, please." Toriel spoke gently.

"Yes, we wouldn't want a repeat of just a few moments ago, would we?" Asgore chimed in.

"I dare you. Make my day, my whole entire week a matter of fact. " Undyne ignored Asgore and Toriel's request and stuck out her left hand as a glowing blue sphere started to appear in it.

Papyrus turned to Sans and his eye sockets narrowed at his brother.

"Brother…don't you do it." He said warningly.

The crap eating grin grew on his face as he snickered. His right eye socket went black once more, as his left eye blazed a bright blue with eagerness. The skeleton crouched slightly as he prepared himself, then looked down and winked at the beautiful girl in his arms. His usual pair of fuzzy slippers disappeared, and a pair of running sneakers materialized over his feet in place of them.

"I would say you're…a SWORD FISH." He laughed loudly.

Undyne roared with anger as she launched off of the table, multiple spears appearing in her hands.

Sans smirked knowingly and took off in a fully fledged sprint, out of the kitchen, and then through the living room and out of the house, clutching Frisk against him protectively and tightly. Papers flew off nearby desks, and a zooming sound resounded as he ran.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BONEHEAD! I'LL EVISCERATE YOU!" Undyne sprinted after him, throwing spears to try and catch him off guard. It didn't work, however, as he easily side stepped all of the spears that came after him.

Frisk yelped a little, and clutched to the skeleton as tight as possible. She had her eyes tightly closed as he ran, trying not to scream. The oxygen was literally ripped from her lungs when Sans had started running, so she was now trying to regain the air that she had lost.

Sans looked down at the girl clinging to him, and smiled fondly as he continued to run down the streets, surpassing and avoiding any bikers or cars on the road, which left the drivers and passengers of the vehicles thoroughly confused and surprised.

Undyne growled in annoyance as Sans ran through the traffic, and decided to run across the tops of the cars as a short cut.

"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT! I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU SOME 'LOVE'!" She smirked at her own pun and started catching up.

Sans looked down at Frisk and smiled happily and calmly.

"Frisk, whatever you do, do not let go of me. Also, don't lose trust in me for even a second. I'm going fast enough that if you squirmed and fell, we're close enough to the ground that it'd be pretty hard to catch you with my magic."

Frisk looked up at Sans and gulped slightly, but nodded nonetheless, and closed her eyes once more.

Sensing that he had her complete trust, Sans smirked and quickly flipped around to be facing Undyne as he ran even quicker, except backwards this time. He still managed to dodge every vehicle perfectly, and laughed when he saw the expressions of the humans staring at him dumbstruck. Their monster counterparts were used to this kind of situation between Sans and Undyne back in the Underground, so they seemed less affected by it.

"Sorry Undyne, I'm already taken! Plus I feel like your fiancé wouldn't be too pleased, and neither would my girlfriend!" He stuck his glowing blue tongue out at her, and continued to run backwards.

"I FEEL BAD FOR WHATEVER POOR SOUL THAT HAS TO BE SUBJUGATED TO YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN!" The angry former royal guardsman shouted.

Frisk looked up and pouted at her, and Sans shared her pout. She then started to sign something to Undyne.

 _'I know you don't like them…but I find them quite humerus.'_ She signed the word for the bone on purpose.

Undyne literally stilled on the hood of a car and looked at the human in disbelief, her spears disappearing.

Sans, taking the cue, lifted a hand and both his and Frisk's souls turned blue as he floated both himself and the girl midair, smirking the entire time.

"….WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Heh…this sounds familiar…." Sans mumbled, and Frisk nodded.

"YOU'RE DATING THIS SMILEY TRASH?! Nooooo! Frisk, I haven't been around enough have I?! Where have I gone wrong?!" She cried to herself. The fish then collapsed to a knee, and rubbed a hand through her now windswept hair, then looked up and gave a smirk herself, and laughed joyously.

"I guess we both have a lot of catching up to do, huh? But hey, I can't say much. You two have been my OTP for quite awhile, along with Alphys'." Undyne stated with a smile.

Frisk blushed and gave a soft smile, as Undyne then turned to Sans and narrowed her eyes.

"But, if you hurt my bff in anyway, I'll pound you to dust. You hear?" She growled at him.

Sans shuddered and gave back a smile of his own.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of doing so, and never would. I would personally ask you to eviscerate me, if I ever found out that I hurt my precious girl." He smiled at said girl and stroked his bony fingers through her hair, as her blush grew even deeper.

Undyne laughed a bit and stood up.

"Good, now how about you say we get out of here?" They were starting to get many weird stares, and yells of people saying they were impeding traffic.

Sans smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. That's a pretty good idea." His one blue eye flashed and he left with a playful laugh as he teleported himself and Frisk back home.

Undyne blinked in surprise before revelation of what had happened finally hit her. She ground her teeth together as she roared once more.

"SAAAAANNNSSS!"

He was so dead.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A few hours, some loud yelling and screaming from Undyne, and eventually a few ordered pizzas and movies later, the house was filled with calm chatter and a serenity that hadn't been felt in awhile.

Toriel and Asgore had retired to bed early, as using their magic to heal Sans had taken a lot out of them. It was currently 11:39 at night, and some weird anime that Undyne had pirated online was playing on the television in the living room, but no one was really paying attention to it.

Sans and Frisk occupied one couch, with Frisk laying back against one arm of the couch, while comfortingly hugging Sans to herself as he laid halfway sprawled out on her, his head resting on her soft belly as his legs hung over the other arm of the couch.

Papyrus had occupied a whole love seat and was snoring softly as he was completely sprawled out as well, and somehow had one leg hanging over the top of the chair, and the other hanging over one of the arms of the chair.

Undyne was relishing in the fact that she had a whole couch to herself, and had miscellaneous junk food spread across it that she munched on from time to time.

They had been discussing how long Sans and Frisk had been together, and then what Undyne had seen and accomplished while she was away, as she had been gone awhile to explore what the Aboveground had to offer. Occasionally she had stopped in with Alphys to drop found items off, and then continue on her adventure. Apparently she had a grand time, exploring all the seas of the world and cataloging any species she found interesting, for Alphys to research later.

She had come back with gifts for everybody, that she sadly forgot and left at home, before rushing over to the human's residence.

"Oh yeah…by the way, Undyne, you never told us when your wedding was gonna be." The now drowsy Sans spoke up.

' _I never knew that Frisk was this comfortable…man, I should do this more often.'_ He usually fell asleep quickly, but he found it especially hard to stay awake when he felt his girlfriend's warmth completely envelop him.

Undyne smiled and popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Oh yeah! I almost completely forgot the whole reason I came by unannounced in the first place!" Pulling out a notepad, she looked through it before chuckling.

"Alphys really likes the winter, and I can't blame her. She lived in a place full of lava and heat for most of her life, for crying out loud. Soooo, we decided to have a winter themed wedding. It's gonna be on December 23rd, right before the human holidays so we can spend our first Christmas as a married couple." She smiled softly for once.

Frisk smiled a soft smile back to her, and nodded.

' _I'm sure that will be beautiful. If you don't mind, would I be able to help at all?'_ She asked hopefully, with a slight blush.

Undyne popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth before nodding enthusiastically.

"Heck yeah, of course you can bud! That's another thing I was gonna ask; I was wondering if you would mind lending some of your input on decorations and dresses and such, and also be one of my bridesmaids and the flower girl?" Undyne said excitedly.

Enthusiasm and glee filled Frisk's expression, as she nodded ecstatically. Sans looked up at his girlfriend and chuckled, smiling gently at her.

' _She's so adorable…Oh what did I ever do to deserve her?'_ He thought to himself with awe.

' _Of course! I would be honored, and would love to, Undyne! Thank you so much!'_ She signed happily.

Gently, Sans took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers together when she was done signing.

Undyne laughed and took a drink of the sugary soda she had.

"Not a problem, punk. I couldn't think of anyone better. We decided to do a traditional human marriage cause well we're trying to integrate humans into our culture, so it would be stupid for monster to not try to take apart of human traditions and customs as well." She said and smiled happily, leaning back against the couch. A wistful expression came across her face, and she sighed joyfully.

"Man…I can't believe in two months time, I'll be wedded to the most amazing girl on the planet…" Undyne mumbled to herself.

Frisk and Sans both looked at her with kind smiles, then looked at each other. Their smiles deepened, and Sans found himself starting to blush as his thoughts wandered.

 _'I can't wait till I'm the one speaking those words about Frisk… Heh..One day, I'll be married to the most beautiful, amazing, kind, sweet-hearted, spectacular…young woman…in the whole world. Well, that's as long as Frisk would want to be married, of course.'_ The skeleton thought. His heart clenched a little as he thought of the possibility of Frisk not wanting to marry him. Frisk noticed as his smile faltered.

Sans noticed the concerned expression come across the girl's face, and then quickly banished any negative thoughts to the back of his mind, and his always cheerful smile returned.

"Hey darling. What's with that expression?" He giggled as he reached his hands above his head and started to tickle the girl's belly.

Frisk erupted in a fit of giggles and started twitching under his hold, trying to capture his hands to stop the onslaught.

Sans' eye sockets lowered and his expression filled with warmth as he flipped over to be laying on top of her, but facing her this time as he continued his attack of tickles. A tender smile spread across his face, and Undyne watched the whole scene with shock written across her expression.

 _'Wow….I've never seen him like this before. I guess I judged the smiley bonehead too quickly…'_ Undyne thought to herself, and let a soft smile of her own spread across her face as she watched. Sneakily, and quickly, she pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture that she was sure Alphys would love to see later.

Frisk and Sans continued their tickle war, until eventually Sans tired out and closed an eye socket and looked at the girl through one eye. He then leaned down and planted a tender kiss onto her lips, before breaking away after a few seconds and smiling contently. The skeleton then made himself comfortable by laying over top of the girl, and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes.

Frisk smiled happily and chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him in return as well.

Standing up with a smile, Undyne stretched out and popped her back as she cleaned up her mess and disposed of her trash in the nearby trashcan. Shrugging on a jacket she had brought with her earlier, she started walking to the door before turning back and walking over to Frisk, leaning down and hugging her, giving her a noogie afterwards.

"Take care, punk. Thanks to all of you guys for having me over, I'll be sure to stop by more often." She turned towards the door once more, and lowered the switch for the lights in the living room, effectively dimming the whole room, as the fire in the nearby fireplace crackled softly.

"And you." She pointed to Sans, who in turn just opened one eye socket lazily to stare at her. Undyne's expression softened before she allowed a slight upturn of her lips to occur, which resembled a bit of smile.

"Thank you. Take good care of her, alright?" She said.

Sans gave a tired smile and chuckled. "Of course. Trust me, she'll be in good _metacarpals and phalanges_." He chuckled tiredly, closing his one open eye once more.

Undyne merely rolled her eyes and opened the door, wincing slightly at the brisk, harsh wind whipping through the area. While it wasn't exactly winter yet, the temperature was still cold enough during the night to cause a shiver or two. She took one last look at the scene, before waving back at Frisk who was smiling and waving goodbye to her. Undyne chuckled at the peacefully snoring Papyrus, before she exited the door and left the house to return home to Alphys.

Sans lazily lifted a hand, and the lock on the door turned to secure the household. Frisk smiled contently and nuzzled down to hug onto her skeleton boyfriend.

Something caught her attention before she could effectively pass out, however. Although the curtains were closed, she could have sworn she saw the shadow of a flower appear through the curtain and onto the floor, from the moonlit night.

Doing a double take, she looked back at the window once more with confusion on her face, before she rubbed at her eyes tiredly and shrugged it off, as the shadow of the flower was nowhere to be seen.

 _'Probably just my exhaustion getting to me…'_ She thought to herself. Frisk smiled softly when she heard soft snores come from the skeleton on top of her.

Relaxing back, she nuzzled into his warmth and found herself quickly being swept away in a land of dreams completely her own.

"I love you…" Frisk mumbled very quietly, before she let her dreams take her away.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: WARNING, ABNORMALLY LONG A/N CAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I LOVE INTERACTING WITH YOU GUYS BUT YOU DON'T GOTTA READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA, BUT THANKS TO ANYONE THAT DOES! Heheh anyways, another chapter done! X3 I think this is the second longest chapter so far, reaching over 5000 words for just this chapter, if I read my word count correctly XD I hope you guys liked it, cause once again, I know I loved writing it! :D And once more I'm sorry it took longer to get this one up; that's another reason why I made it longer than the **usual 3000-4000 words :3 (and yes, that's the standard solid chapter content word count of my fanfiction; it does not include the A/N word count as well XD so that also means that this chapter was over 5000 words strong, excluding A/N :3)** Luckily I just got one more week of band camp, and then I only have sporadic days in which I have rehearsal, and those are usually only about 3 hours each so it isn't too bad :) I'm not making any promises, but I'll see if I can get another chapter up tomorrow ;3 (AGAIN NO PROMISES THOUGH! XD)

But anyways I wanna say thank you so so sooooo much to everyone that is reading, commenting, leaving reviews, favs, and follows! It means so much to me and I'm soooo incredibly happy and overjoyed that some people are liking this fanfiction so far X33 Your guys' support is what drives me to write, and fills me with more determination (lol) and dedication every time I make a new chapter! :D So once more, thank you guys so much! ^U^

Continuing on, here's some more review responses! :D

 **GoldGuardian2418-** Haha aww thank you so much for commenting once more! :D And lol yeah exactly, Undyne has never been known as one to beat around the bush hahah XD

 **Marls-** Awwww that's soooo sweet! I'm so glad you love my fanfiction! :D Yay, I'm really glad I can express the characters' emotions that well; I honestly aim to make the characters feel alive almost, and make it so that the reader can feel and understand everything they feel, and really get pulled into the story :) I know whenever I read something, I don't feel totally enraptured until I can feel and understand everything the characters feel, so that's one of the main things I try to convey ^u^ Thank you so so much! And I really hope you like this chapter then, and the chapters I put out in the future as well!

 **Marga76543187272-** Well, all good things come with patience, right? XD Undyne and Alphys will definitely get married, but I'm going to build the story up to that :3 And when they do get married, trust me, I will put A LOT of detail and time into creating the scene :D So fear not, it will come, but probably not for a few more chapters, I'm sorry to say ;u; I hope you still enjoy this chapter though, and the future ones as well! :D And haha wow I sorta nailed all of your ships then, didn't I ^u^ I'm glad I could please! :3 Those pairing are all of the ones I ship as well; there will be a few more pairings coming up later in the story though :) But oh wow Aldyne got placed all the way at 22? XD That's still pretty awesome though! Thank you very much for commenting! :3

 **cvb14763-** Thank you so much! I'm really super glad you like it! :D And well, here's chapter four! ^U^

 **TheAlphaGirlmarg-** Heheh you didn't have to wait too long for chapter four X3 #Frisa4life for me too, although I think I already stated that in another review reply too though lol XDD I'm so glad to hear you love my fanfiction, thank you so much! :D

Huh? The comic? Oh, honey, I mentioned this on my bio but some of the artwork I use isn't mine ^-^; But like I said, I take no ownership to anything, and I give full credit to the owners and creators of the artwork :) While I do make art of my own, the ones you're seeing as the story cover and on my bio are not mine (I could redraw them though and obviously I would still give credit to them for the original artwork though :3) :P I'm really good at drawing pictures if I look at the reference of the picture first; I'm not so good drawing completely from memory ^-^; Although..I'm gonna be completely honest with you. Part of the reason why I also took so long to update, was cause I saw your comment and I became interested, and I actually do wanna turn my fanfiction into a comic when it gets long enough X3 I don't know anything about digital art yet since I do all of my art with pencil and paper, but I just spent like 3 days drawing the characters for hours on end from the time I got home from band, from memory, until I could find my own art style (which I've found for Sans, sorta for Frisk, not so much for anybody else yet ^-^;), and when I finally master it all, I have a really super awesome friend that said she'd convert it into digital art, which I thank her in advance and a lot for X3 Then I'm gonna make a deviantart, and post the comic stuff :3 But that sadly won't be for awhile; I gotta improve my 'drawing from memory' skills, then actually go into the process of creating the comic XD and omg wow sorry for this response being so long! I actually feel like I'm the one spamming you now! XD Anyways thanks for the super awesome comment, and once again I'm really happy you like my fanfiction, and I hope you continue to like the upcoming chapters X3 As a final word though, yes, I will eventually try to make this into a comic because I lovveeee drawing in my free time, but it probably won't be for a bit XP

 **PiperTheSkeleSis-** YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, HERE'S PART 4! Lol you literally posted your comment a few hours before I'm uploading now, so you really didn't have to wait too long XDD Thank you so much for reading and commenting! And part five shouldn't take too much longer to put up, it really depends on what I do tomorrow XP So don't you worry heheh! ^u^

Anyways thanks once more to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed my fanfiction! It means so much! u **And I'm sorry once more for the one super long comment reply** (cause it was probably hard to read all at once) **but it actually holds pretty cool/important information for anyone interested into what could possibly come from this story :3** (Plus I'm just naturally wordy and descriptive heh XD)

Once more, thanks again to everyone! See you guys next chapter!~ :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heyyy guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry this one took a bit longer to get up, life caught up with me :/ Band camp was really fun but exhausting like usual; once more I got toasted and it took forever for the blisters on my skin to finally go away; now I have patches of skin on my back and shoulders that are gonna scar once more cause they got burnt more than other sections of my skin, so they're really raw and the skin is trying to peel before it's ready and ughhh XD You guys probably don't wanna hear about that, I'm sorry! Anyways hopefully I'll be able to update more often now that band camp is over :3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please enjoy, and once more, I do not own anything and Toby Fox owns Undertale :)

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 5

Sun slowly started to stream into the peaceful house, where its occupants were still passed out from a long night beforehand. Sounds of nature filled the setting, as the grass rustled outside with the brisk wind, and birds chirped happily for the day to come.

When Sans woke up, he had expected to see the familiar setting of his room greet his vision, with a sock strewn on his nightstand that constantly reminded him he should tidy up. However, what he saw instead was the object of his affections sprawled out underneath him, sleeping soundly, with a bit of drool running down her cheek.

The skeleton blinked a little before smiling fondly and reaching out to gently stroke the girl's hair.

"Mnn…" She grunted out softly, and Sans felt his heart flutter when she nuzzled into his touch.

"You're so spoiled, kiddo…But you're my spoiled kiddo." He mumbled softly, before leaning down to set a gentle kiss on the sleeping girl's head.

Carefully untangling himself to get up without disturbing Frisk, Sans padded out of the living room and into the kitchen, chuckling softly at his brother's disheveled sleeping form.

Upon entering the kitchen, the skeleton brought out his usual coffee mug and a bag of tea to prepare his daily cup of tea in the morning. Grabbing the cup of hot water the coffee maker had previously made and kept warm from the night before, he poured the water into his mug before setting the tea bag into cup, to let it steep for awhile.

Holding on to the cup, Sans stared at the pictures he had posted onto the refrigerator, and a frown took over his face.

 _'W-What are you doing?!'_ His face contorted into a grimace before one of his hands clasped at his skull, as his younger voice rang in his head. _'D-Dad don't leave us! I need you! Papyrus needs you!'_ The memories overwhelmed Sans before he closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath.

 _'Please! Someone, anyone, help us!'_ The voice called even louder in his mind.

"But…no one ever came." Sans mumbled to himself with a tired frown. Sighing softly, the shorter skeleton turned to look at the scenery outside of the window.

This seemed to cheer him up a bit, as he saw nature at its finest. A family of birds flitted by the window, staring in briefly, before flying off and continuing their business. With a smile on his face, Sans took a sip of his now mostly steeped tea.

 _'You know this won't last…'_ A different, more ominous voice rang out in his head. Confusion overtook his expression, and he tried to ignore it.

 _'Any day now, she's going to reset.'_ It persisted. _'All of this will be wiped from everyone's memory, except for yours. All of the happiness, the fun times…Gone, in an instant. You'll wake up soon back in your bedroom in Snowdin, knowing that she never truly cared for any of you. Because that's what all this is, isn't it? Just a game to her?'_

"No…it's been years. If she had wanted to reset, she would've done it by now. She wouldn't do that to any of us." Sans mumbled back. The glow in his eyes had gone dull, and all that remained were his bottomless black sockets. The grip he had on his cup weakened.

The voice laughed evilly to his claim.

 _'You really ARE stupid, aren't you?'_ It continued. _'She'll grow curious…What is to happen if…She changed up her actions? "I'll only kill one monster, just to see what happens." She'll say. "Okay, maybe one more…" And she'll continue, knowing that her actions have absolutely no repercussions. She could just reset the timeline again, if she decided she actually didn't like it. Nobody would remember, right?'_

"Stop…she wouldn't…" Sans muttered out with a growl. By this point, he was trembling.

 _'Except for you, right? You'd remember it all. But again, what could you do once she resets once more? Watch time and time again, reset after reset as she slaughters all of your friends and family, or spares them all once more, only to rip it all away once again. She's a human. She's greedy…Given the power to do so, any human wouldn't pass up the chance to play God in a world where their actions mean little to nothing to them.'_ It laughed maniacally.

"STOP IT! SHUT UP, SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Sans yelled out, and his anger took a hold of him as his magic rippled up his body in wavelengths, and his left eye blazed to life.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHO SHE IS!" He continued to yell. His coffee cup fell and shattered to the floor as he crumpled to his knees, grasping both of his hands to his skull.

A quiet chuckle echoed through his mind.

 _'That's where you're wrong…It's hard not to know someone that has the same ability as what I used to have. Give it time. You may still be in the first timeline, but not everybody gets happy endings.'_ The voice spoke.

"I said…" Sans lifted his hand, and rows of gaster blasters filled the room, opening their mouths as a bright energy started to form in all of them. Blue tears streamed down his cheeks, and he kept his eye sockets firmly closed.

"SHUT. UP." With a sweep of his hand, all of the formed blasters went off with loud booms, as they blasted their energy throughout the whole room. One blasted the window in the kitchen, and glass broke everywhere as a high pitched scream emanated from the outside yard.

A different scream is what caught the skeleton's attention, however.

Finally opening his eye sockets and letting the blasters fade out, Sans looked up to the kitchen doorway from his place on the floor, and his voice hitched in his throat.

On the ground, crumpled and with a leg twisted in a way that should not be possible, with open, bleeding wounds, laid the one person in the whole world that he had promised to protect.

Shakily standing up, tears welled up and streamed down his face as he inched towards the figure.

"F-Frisk…."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Frisk had awoken not too long after Sans had. Feeling the warmth over top of her disappear, the girl had stirred awake, and stretched out over the couch, smiling after cracking her back with a satisfying pop.

Figuring that her boyfriend had left to get something to eat or drink, she took her time in getting off of the couch. Hearing the birds chirping, and seeing the sun shine through the window, the girl let a very happy smile spread across her face.

 _'Today's gonna be a good day…'_ She thought to herself.

A loud scream from the kitchen interrupted her thoughts however, and she quirked her head.

"STOP IT! SHUT UP, SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

Even more confused, and now very worried, Frisk jumped to attention and warily started heading towards the kitchen.

 _'Sans….?'_ She thought to herself. Papyrus was now very much so awake, and alert as well, along with the other members of the household, Asgore and Toriel.

All four of the roommates stood in the living room with different variations of wary etched across their faces, but only Frisk made progress to the kitchen doorway.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHO SHE IS!" She heard the next scream, and a thought passed through her head.

 _'Is…someone talking to him about me?'_

Quickly heading to the door, she slowly turned the handle. She could hear some quiet words, but couldn't make them out. Figuring that the main conflict had passed, she carefully opened the door and stood there in shock as a gaster blaster greeted her.

Standing still to her spot, she stared in fear as the light energy in its mouth began to grow larger and brighter, seemingly getting ready to attack.

"Sans…." She mumbled quietly.

Trying to take a step closer, to possibly avoid the blaster and get to her boyfriend, she didn't have enough time as she heard Sans scream a final sentence, before the blaster fired off.

Nothing had felt more excruciating to her, than pure light energy permeating through every cell of her body. Frisk's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the blast sliced open multiple wounds into her skin, and she felt one of her legs snap from the pure energy.

Crumpling to the floor, everything went black as the girl tried to stay conscious. She felt as if something was being extracted from her body, before the only thought that remained in her mind, was how comfortable the floor seemed to be at that moment.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sans dropped to his knees in front of the bloodied figure before him, and shakily outstretched both of his arms, to grab a hold of the broken girl, and bring her into his lap.

The skeleton had a shockingly blank expression on his face. The only thing that really showed he was alive and not a mannequin of some sort was the fact that tears were rapidly streaming down his face, and the blazing blue magic enveloping his left eye was flaring aggressively.

Afraid of breaking the girl even more, he very gently and carefully started to stroke his phalanges through Frisk's hair.

Papyrus, Toriel, and Asgore all stood in the doorway, stunned, but immobile as they had never seen the skeleton quite like that before. Afraid of provoking him, Toriel covered her mouth with her hand as a small hiccup escaped her voice, and tears of her own streamed down her face when she saw Frisk's soul float above her body and start to tremble as if it was going to shatter.

Noticing her soul, Sans protectively held Frisk closer, and buried his face into her hair. His body shook as small hiccups of his own escaped his voice.

"I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry…" He started to repeat the same words over and over again.

Papyrus, deciding that Frisk didn't have too much longer before her soul shattered, stepped into the room slowly, and carefully made his way over to her and Sans, before kneeling down next to his older brother.

"Sans…Hey, look at me, Sans." He spoke gently for once.

Sans' body trembled and shook more as he looked up to his younger brother. Desperation, guilt, self hatred, and utter sadness displayed across his face. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He was in shock.

Papyrus gave him a loving and gentle smile as he gently lifted his hand, and it glowed a bright orange as his right eye shown with powerful orange magic.

"You didn't mean to, Sans. I'm sure Frisk knows that as well. Don't beat yourself up over this, okay?" His tone softened even more, and suddenly Frisk's soul was enveloped with a gentle orange glow.

Sans merely held Frisk closer and buried his face into the crook of Papyrus' shoulder.

Focusing his attention to the task at hand, Papyrus gently lowered his hand to guide the soul back into its host's body. Once Frisk's soul had been returned, he set his hand upon her back and worked on settling the soul.

"You did quite the number, didn't you brother…What was it that got you so incredibly worked up?" The younger brother asked.

Sans turned his head to watch as Frisk glowed with his brother's magic, a slight smile returning when her soul seemed to be cooperating. Returning to stroking her hair lovingly, he shuddered at remembering the voice that had intruded his mind.

"Ehh…It's really nothing, but at the same time, everything…You wouldn't understand the full extent, Papy, but…let's just say someone fooled with my doubts." He sighed sadly.

Gently, Sans straightened up a bit and re-positioned Frisk carefully to be laying more securely in his lap, once Papyrus had finished placing her soul. Now, the younger skeleton was working on healing the open wounds.

Looking out the window, a fleck of yellow caught his eyes and the dying blue light in his eye blared to life again as Sans grit his teeth together.

"It was YOU, wasn't it." He stated to the figure that quickly ducked out of view.

Papyrus turned to his brother and frowned worriedly.

"Sans…are you sure you had enough sleep last night? To whom are you speaking to?" He asked with much confusion.

Asgore stepped into the room and had been looking at the window as well.

"Sans, are you talking about the flowers I planted recently? I'm not quite sure how flowers could be the cause of your anger, but if they really cause you such distress, I can plant them somewhere else if you'd like." The monster king said.

Sans looked up to the king and smiled with regret, knowing that Asgore was probably enraged himself with what had happened to his daughter, but was still treating him civilly.

"No, thank you sir. I'll be fine now, it was just one flower that was causing the problem…" He muttered the last part.

Asgore quirked his head with confusion, but nodded nonetheless.

"As you say, Sans." He stated.

"Now, how about-"

"You tell us why you didn't stop your blaster from hurting our daughter!" Toriel quickly stepped into the room with her hands on her hips, now fuming once realizing Frisk would be fine in due time.

Sans looked down with shame, and guilt flooded his body once more as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he lowered himself to have his face closer to Frisk.

"I-I'm so very sorry, Tori. Tibia honest, I have no idea why I didn't recognize that she was there. I never would hurt her on purpose, you know that…And I can't express enough sorrow and regret for what I've done." He spoke shakily.

Toriel softened slightly upon hearing his pun, and let her arms hang at her sides as she sighed deeply.

"Oh Sans… I know. She's…She's just our baby girl, you know. I was so worried and scared, and so angry when I saw that you were the cause of her pain. It's only a mother's natural reaction, you know. " She offered a slight smile.

Sans nodded wordlessly and just focused on offering his own magic to help heal the damage he had done. Surprisingly, her leg was refusing to heal, which only added to Sans' frustration and guilt over the situation.

Papyrus, upon noticing this as well, sighed sadly.

"I've healed as much as I can, brother. And so have you, it appears. Do not fret, however. I think her body has just been overwhelmed with magic lately. She was only blasted by one of your gaster blasters after all, and that's a pure concentration of your magic. Her leg will need to heal naturally, it seems." The taller skeleton gave a soft grin, and stood up, patting his older brother on the back.

"She'll be fine soon enough, Sans. But she's going to need your moral support and care during the process. Give her a lot of love, and I'm sure she shall be back to normal in no time!" He said happily.

Sans nodded and gave his little brother a smile.

"Thanks, Papyrus. I don't know what I would do without you." He said.

"Probably drown in a pile of your own dirty clothing. You still need to pick up that sock! It appears as if it followed us all the way Aboveground…" Papyrus said, narrowing his eye sockets at Sans.

Sans chuckled at his brother's expression, then winked at him.

"Maybe it likes where it lives with us. Hey, perhaps its sentient now." He said with a laugh.

"Ugh, you're going to kill off the whole house one of these days with not only your bad puns, but now your bad clothing." The taller skeleton said with a shake of his head.

Sans turned to Frisk with wide eyes when she started to stir awake.

"Nnnn..?" She groaned out, and then hissed in pain when she moved her leg.

Tears welled in her eyes as she sniffled and gently poked at the broken bone, and then looked up at Sans with confusion written across her face.

Sans looked down at the injured girl with an apologetic expression, and more regret and sorrow. Tenderly, he started rubbing her back as he held her in a soft hug.

"I'm so sorry hon. I didn't realize you were standing in the doorway…My carelessness got you hurt, and I can't say sorry enough." Tears were starting to pick up again, but surprise spread across his face as the girl lifted a hand to his face and stroked a cheekbone to wipe away the tears. Frisk smiled tenderly, as if saying 'It's alright. I'm fine, I know you didn't mean it.'.

Chuckling sadly, the skeleton buried his face in the crook of her neck and mumbled.

"You're so amazing, you know that? You amaze me more and more every day…" He planted a gentle kiss against her neck.

At this point, Toriel and Asgore were inspecting the window and trying to figure out how much it would cost to get it replaced by the end of the night. Papyrus was starting to fix everybody a much overdue breakfast, and Sans was basking in his girlfriend's presence, appreciating every second he got. He realized just how easily it could be to lose her, after all.

Frisk hummed happily at the kiss, and started rubbing gentle circles into his back. She tried to refrain from moving her leg, however, as every movement sent sparks of pain up her body. It was to the point where she felt like she was going to vomit if she felt the pain anymore.

Sans lifted his hand and his magic brought cast wrapping supplies into the room. Setting the supplies next to him, he sat up a bit and fixed her with a gentle smile.

"Until we can get you into an actual doctor, I'm just going to wrap your leg, okay?"

The girl nodded and hugged tighter to the skeleton, knowing that it was going to hurt when he started wrapping it.

Sans gave her a reassuring smile before grabbing the metal slabs that he would use to act as a brace for her leg. Setting one piece on either side of her leg, he gently kept them in place with his magic as he started to bind and wrap the leg with medical cloth wraps they kept in the bathrooms.

Frisk winced and bit down slightly on her hand to prevent herself from making any noises. Her boyfriend looked down at her apologetically, before continuing. It took a few minutes, but eventually her leg was completely wrapped and set in place, which she had to admit, made her leg feel a bit better.

Sans smiled at his handiwork before standing up, picking the girl up bridal style once again.

"I guess if there's any silver lining to all of this…" He started with a smile. "I get to spoil you even more than I already do." He chuckled and gave her a kiss.

Frisk broke away after a few seconds and rubbed the back of her head, smiling with a blush.

 _'I'm sure I could somehow manage on my own…. But some assistance every now and then, would be nice I suppose.'_ She signed.

Sans nodded and spun lightly as he walked with her, dipping her gracefully and chuckled as she squealed in surprise, but also happiness.

"C'mon princess. We still have the whole rest of the day to explore." He said with a joyous smile. The incident from before was long forgotten through the day as the two ate their breakfast, lunch, and dinner, watched movies, played video games, and binged a new series on Netflix.

The day went on without a hitch, and besides what had happened in the morning, ended perfectly.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Frisk had decided once everyone was heading off to bed, that she would like to sleep with Sans for the night. Insisting that she wouldn't mind the somewhat messy state of the room, Sans agreed and let her into his room for probably the second time in her whole life.

Looking around, it was actually pretty average for someone Sans' age. A standard king size bed sat against the wall with a window sitting over it. It was carpeted with a very fluffy looking carpet, and from what Frisk could tell, the walls were painted a light blue color. Barely any pictures hung on the wall except for a couple of Sans with Papyrus, a group picture with everybody including Frisk that had been taken soon after the barrier was broken, and a picture of Sans with Frisk sprawled across his lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck as she had her cheek pressed against his cheek. Both had the biggest, goofiest grins on their faces, and Frisk remembered when that picture had been taken, as it was not too long after the two had gotten together.

Inspecting the room further, Papyrus had been right in stating that there was a dirty sock laying around somewhere, as it was right in the middle of the skeleton's room now. A nightstand with a lava lamp stood next to his bed, and a television was on top of the dresser directly across his bed, on the other side of the room. The closet door closer to the entrance of the room was closed off, but didn't seem to be too messy.

Moonlight streamed into the room as Sans carried Frisk into the room, and sat her on his bed. Blushing furiously, he rubbed the back of his skull as he looked away.

"Umm….well make yourself at home, sweetie. I'm going to go get changed, and I'll leave you a set of comfortable clothes to wear as well to change into." The shorter skeleton said, as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a comfortable looking pair of sweatpants, and baggy plain t-shirt. Walking back over to Frisk, he handed her the clothing with a smile.

Frisk accepted the clothing gratefully and nodded her appreciation with a smile. Sans smiled back happily, and strolled out of the room with a set of his own night clothing.

Once Sans had left the room, Frisk looked over the room once more with a smile, before taking the clothing and pressing her face into them happily, breathing in his scent. His clothing smelled of vanilla with a hint of nature that hadn't left him, since his previous position as a sentry in the Underground. It was completely Sans, and Frisk loved every bit of it.

Stripping of her old clothes and changing into the new ones quickly, Frisk carefully pulled her broken leg onto the bed, and slipped underneath the covers. She buried her face into one of his pillows with a smile, and sighed in delight as she felt at ease, and completely comfortable. Sans hadn't even gotten back into the room, before she felt herself being lulled away to her dreams.

Sans returned to his room a few minutes later, and smiled fondly at the sight that greeted him. Frisk was passed out on his bed, nuzzled cutely into his covers and pillows.

Chuckling softly and shaking his head, he closed the door and walked into the room. Standing in front of the bed, he gently stroked his fingers through her hair for a second before kissing the top of her head briefly.

"I'll be right back. I love you." He spoke to her quietly, and with a final tender smile, he looked towards his bedroom window.

Turning towards the window, the skeleton walked towards it and quietly opened it as he slowly and carefully hopped out of it.

Falling to the ground, he used his magic to brace himself and stop himself from crashing to the ground from the second story window. He dusted himself off briefly before looking around the backyard. It was filled with greenery, trees, and flowers that were starting to wilt slightly with the impending colder season.

"I know you're out here, you dirty flower. Show yourself, before I force you to." Sans spoke through clenched teeth. His magic was starting to flare up again, and he really didn't want a possible repeat of what happened earlier in the day.

Slowly, the cause of all of his problems earlier peeked its head from around the corner of a lounge chair in the yard. He growled at him slightly with narrowed eyes, and tsked a bit.

"What do you want, comedian. Don't you think it's a little late for flower hunting?" He said. The golden flower was completely revealed now, and looking quite grumpy about the circumstances.

"Don't even think about it, and cut out the sass. I'm really not in the mood. You caused me to almost kill my girlfriend, and plus, you've caused her enough problems in the past. So, unless you want to have a really bad time, I suggest you answer my questions." Sans retorted with a growl as well.

"Hah, and what makes you think I'd really listen to someone like you?" Flowey laughed loudly.

Smirking, Sans' blue eye flashed to life as Flowey himself emanated a blue glow, and slowly rose in the air, becoming uprooted from the ground.

"H-Hey, what's the big idea?! Put me down this instant!" The flower hissed out.

"And that's why you'll listen to someone like me. In case you haven't forgotten, you're still just a flower right now. Now answer me. Why did you spout all of those lies like that to me?" Sans kept him suspended in air.

"I'm not going to tell you! Put me down!" Flowey yelled.

"Wrong answer." Sans replied, and threw him against the fence in the background. He slowly suspended him midair again, and glared at him.

"Want a second try? Think about it wisely, I'm not one much for handing out second chances." The skeleton said warningly.

Groaning softly from the pain, Flowey whimpered and then sighed.

"Fine. Well, for one, I love to mess with you. It's so easy to get you riled up when it involves Frisk." Flowey smirked, knowing he hit an accurate, yet raw spot, but quickly gulped and laughed nervously when he saw the murderous intent pass through Sans' eyes.

"Okay okay, fine. While the first part is true, it's also because I was giving you something like…a warning."

Confusion passed through Sans' expression, and his hold on the flower lessened slightly.

"A warning? For what?" He said.

"I'm getting there." Flowey rolled his eyes. "As you're probably aware, due to the research your father has probably shared with you during his time as the royal scientist, there are such things like multiple timelines. You got incredibly lucky, comedian. Frisk is pure of heart, and it just so happens that the first time she went through the Underground, she found no interest in resetting the timeline. Actually, incredibly lucky is an understatement. You practically won the lottery fifty times over, with how lucky you got." Flowey said.

"Why would she ever want to reset the timeline in the first place? She saved everybody, and we're all happy." Sans questioned.

"Heh…you haven't tapped into all of your abilities, have you?" The flower mumbled. "You should be able to see the multiverses as well…Yet you can't. At least not yet, how interesting." Flowey spoke to himself, before turning back to Sans.

"In any case, that's why you're lucky. She has the same mentality as you. More often than not, I've seen multiverses, timelines of multiverses, where…you weren't so lucky. Different universes as well…More often than not, Frisk would grow bored after freeing us. Yeah, she'd spend a bit of time afterwards, playing with everybody, but it would always lead back to the same fate. She'd reset it all, and play again and again with your lives. In some timelines she'd spare you all…In other timelines, she'd kill you all. It really depended on how bored or curious she was; or sometimes even after sparing you all, if she had killed you all previously…Well…a different entity became privy with her. It corrupted her, and she would never be the same." Sighing, Flowey looked down at the shocked skeleton.

"She's never reset before, at least not in our universe. So, don't worry about that. But in other universes…Different versions of her…I can't say the same." Flowey said, trying to wriggle his way out of Sans' magic hold.

"Anyways, back to my true intention with this conversation. Keep your Frisk pure, comedian. I've never seen a more pure soul than hers, and as such…It's quite easy to taint it. If you don't want our universe to be flipped upside down, and end up like others that I've seen happen, then protect her with everything you've got…That's my first, and only warning to you." The flower spoke.

Sans stood there, shocked, and trying to process everything. He remembered from when he was little , how his father used to always talk about time travel, different universes and alternate timelines, anomalies in time and space…Sans himself had even been able to see different versions of himself and memories that didn't seem to be his, but he never really thought about it. At least not until now.

Slowly, he let his magic dissipate as he lowered the flower back into the ground, and stared him down.

"I…I'll remember what you said…" Sans spoke quietly.

Flowey rooted himself back into the ground before looking up at the skeleton and smirking.

"I'm quite fond of this timeline of our universe too, so that sounds like a wonderful idea." Flowey left Sans to his thoughts as he burrowed underneath the soil.

Staring up at the night sky, Sans thought long and hard.

 _'Well…I suppose I'll have to keep a closer eye on everything, now won't I? I'm very happy with this timeline too…I really don't want to lose it.'_ He thought to himself. Tiredly, he let himself back into the house before starting his trek upstairs. They were all definitely in for a fun time, from the sounds of it.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Wooooo how was this chapter?!Oh, in case you guys were wondering, this still is set in the original Undertale universe; I'm just going with the idea that after Frisk ran a true-pacifist ending, she didn't reset at all, and has no intention to reset. I've seen a lot of stories where Frisk or the player reset multiple times after getting through the game, and going back for some reason or another. So I thought it'd be fun to set this story in a way so that Frisk hasn't reset her original, first run of the Underground, and has no intention to do so either! I hope that clears up any confusion you guys may have :3

Anyways, again I'm really sorry it took so long to get up, but I really hope it was worth the wait! :D I want to say thanks again sooooo much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my story! As always, it means so much! :D And guys, guyyssss we've hit over 1000 views! Isn't that so cool?! I'm so so sooo happy, cause that's a pretty cool accomplishment! :D And lol I'm actually updating during the day, which is also cool cause I've only updated at nighttime (for me) in all the past chapters XD I actually got back from band practice not too long ago…heheh but at least this is going up now X3

Anyways! Review responses! :D

 **Joan. WJH-** Haha thanks again for reviewing! :D And I'm glad I hit all of your otp's as well; it seems like I've managed to do that for a few people, which is awesome! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and well here's the next chapter! :) And thank you so much x3

 **GoldGuardian2418-** Yeah it is a good thing Frisk saved Sans from Undyne, otherwise he'd probably have a few more broken bones XD And I'm glad you liked the tickling and that it made you smile! I thought it was pretty cute too :3 Thank you for reviewing once again as well, and I'm gonna try to put updates up more often so yay! :D

 **Pringodingo-** Awwww, don't cry! Well at least they're tears of joy, those are good tears :) But I'm really happy that my story makes you that happy, and that you think it's beautiful! Thank you so so much! :D

 **SansSisSam4321-** Heheh all good things come in time and with patience, right? ;3 I've been planning to do that for awhile, I'm just waiting for the perfect spot to put it in at! I plan to give this story the full experience! I guess in a way it'll have some slice-of-life moments if you look at it like that :3 Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing! And don't worry, that will happen eventually, just gotta wait a little longer, my friend :D

Anyways thanks again to everybody! You guys are all awesome and amazing and I love all of ya! See you guys in the next chapter! :D


End file.
